Back To Me
by Amelia Wick
Summary: True love is something I believe only comes along once in a lifetime. I met my true love when I was 15, but my mother had to follow her meal ticket and I was just dragged along without my consent. Now my love is engaged to someone else and I may never love someone the way I loved him. AU/OOC C&A E.L James owns FSOG characters
1. Chapter 1

*Attention Nooz Readers*

Hearts are breaking all over the world.

Our very own millionaire has finally put a ring on it.

The Christian Grey has proposed to his girlfriend of 2 years Candace Thompson.

As you may know Candace Thompson is the daughter of Mr. Grey's Chief security adviser, Anderson Thompson. The two of them met at Grey's parents charity gala Coping Together and sparks flew.

Well girls and some guys if you were hoping for Christian Grey to be your happily ever after, you better glue your heart back together and move on.

"Ana.. AAAAANNNNNAAAAA, why aren't you listening to me?" My best friend Kate snaps me out of my own heartbreak from reading the Nooz.

"WHAT?" I throw down the paper and walk into the kitchen to wash my bowl.

"I know him being engaged is breaking your heart but it's been almost 6 years since you broke up. I need to know that you'll be okay with potentially seeing him since I'll be working in his PR department? I don't want any issues with my career. The Grey name on a resume can be life changing and as much as I love you, my career is more important." She blows me a kiss while walking out the door.

Okay let me introduce myself.

My name is Ana Steele, I'm about to turn 22 in September. I just moved to Seattle Washington from New York. Kate and I both graduated from NYU last Spring.

I studied creative writing and business, while she studied marketing. She was offered an internship at Grey Enterprise Holding during her last semester. She did so well over the summer that they offered her a permanent position, so we decided to move to Seattle.

We're both from Seattle and it was an easy decision until reading the stupid paper this morning. My life ended nearly 7 years ago.

When I was fifteen I began dating the love of my life. We knew each other since the 3rd grade but only started dating the summer before my 15th birthday. We dated for only a year before my mother decided to leave my dad for her boyfriend and move away to Florida.

I tried my hardest to stay with my dad but Gabriel ( my mother's boyfriend) had a lot of money and he bribed the court system to give my mom full custody of me. It was the worst moment of my life because not only was I being for taken away from my daddy but I was forced to leave my love.

Christian and I were both committed to not breaking up but the distance was too much. Also my mom and Gabriel inference I was cut off from calling anyone back home. My mom only let me use the phone if I was at home and somehow she always knew if I called someone if I broke their rules.

One day I got a letter from Christian that broke my heart. He said he loved me but it was to hard being apart and that we should break up. That day I cut my feeling off and decided to focus on my grades and getting the hell out of Florida. I applied to NYU because my career goal is to become a writer and they have an amazing creative writing program.

Let's just say that was an amazing decision on my part. I worked a part time job at Kmart my entire junior and senior year of High School and saved every penny I could. I also saved any money Gabriel gave me and returned any gift he or my mother bought me. By the time my acceptance letter from NYU came I had nearly 10,000 saved. I received a full scholarship due to my GPA to NYU and as soon as I graduated I pack up my car Ray got me and took off towards New York and my new life.

All FSOG characters and name belong to E.L James. All original characters and story line are mine.

Thank you for reading. Check out my other story "Finally You"

All mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Since moving to Seattle I've spent most of my time trying to get completely unpacked. When the hell did I buy all this stuff? I worked at the Cafe down the street from our New York apartment and I wish it was a franchised company because I loved working with the owners. I was able to use all my financial aid for tuition, my rent, utilities, and food, which was great because my paychecks went towards my savings. I wanted to be able to work on getting my book published for a few months before searching for a part time job.

My last box has all my childhood memories and I'm not sure if I want to just put it in storage or open the box. Except for a few items from Ray, the box mostly consist of Christian and I's life together. Sometimes I would just open the box to remember what love feels like. If I had a bad night I would sleep with our photo album. Now that he's engaged I need to try to open my heart again.

I need to focus on getting my stories published instead of being heartbroken. My story is about finding true love but having it ripped away from you because of an evil bitch. Based on true events.

"Ana, let's go celebrate my first day of work and we both need to get laid!" After 20 minutes of Kate begging, we decide to go to Club Rain. The newest club in Seattle and apparently being part of the PR department at GEH means automatic admission.

I'm dressed in a pink dress with black lace and black heels. While Kate is in a silver backless barely there dress. She looks hot!

"Wow, looking hottie Ana Bee. Damn the men of Seattle better watch out." We walk out to the uber arm and arm. By the end of this night we are both gonna be mashed and I hope to finally get some satisfaction.

I haven't had sex in nearly 3 years. I met a guy name Luke while on vacation in Cancun my freshman year in college and we spent the whole week together. After that week it felt like I cheated on Christian even though we hadn't been together for 3 years. I'm just hoping I can find someone that will capture my heart so that I can get over me feelings for him.

"Wanna dance?" I hear a husky voice ask. I turn and see a gorgeous blonde man with lust filled blue eyes. Holy Shit, Ana's gonna get some!

"Hell yes, let's dance." I grab his hand and walk towards the dance floor.

"Alex Taylor" He must see the confused look on my face

"My name sweetheart. What's yours?"

"A.. Ana Steele"

"Well, Ana Steele, do you want to go back to my place?" He winks then wiggles his eyebrows.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

I winked at Kate as Alex and I left the club.

"Welcome to Aunt Sally's, what can I get you ladies this morning?" A friendly waitress ask Kate and I.

" I'll have a spinach omelet with roasted red potato and some OJ, please."

"Make that a double" Kate says before turning back to me with her investigating eyes.

"So who was the hottie and what did you do with him? I want details. My guy was totally dull. So now give me the dets." She wiggles her eyebrows while spinning her hand to indicate she's want details now.

" Nothing happened last night. We went back to his house and talked. We had a make out session and dry humped to release but I stopped it before it went further." I hide my face in my hands because of the look she's giving me.

" Are you fucking kidding me? You had a total 10 wanting to bed you and you stop it. WTF Ana. Grey is getting married. He doesn't want you anymore. You can't seem to get that fact into your head. He is taken, get over him." She glares at me and begins eating her breakfast.

I know she's right but sometimes I wish she had suffered true heartbreak. The feeling of seeing the only person you've ever loved living out their happily ever after with someone else is earth shattering. Kate has never had any relationship last more than 2 week. She was pretty much what NYU would call a bicycle when it came to sleeping with men, but I love her.

Kate and I met in our Professional Research and Reporting class my second semester at NYU. She and I were selected as partners and that was the beginning of our friendship. We haven't always seen eye to eye because she has no filter. We have almost ended our friendship at least 5 times over the last 4 years. I have learned to have thicker skin and to be just as snarky back.

"Look Kate until you have actually been in love you should keep your mouth shut." The shock on her face keeps her from replying before I can continue.

" I never had true closure with Christian and it's kind of hard to go from being completely in love with someone to not seeing them for nearly 6 years. Especially since he is ENGAGED to someone that's not me. So fuck you Kate." I get up from the table and leave the restaurant without a second glance.

2 Days later

"Why?" I groan as my phone starts to ring. Who the hell is calling me at 8.30 in the morning?

"Hello"

"Hi, is the Ana Steele?"

"Umm, Yes, I'm Ana Steele. Can I ask whose calling?" I haven't given my number out to many people since moving here.

" Yes, this is Nathan Trent from Sensational Publishing. How are you today?"

Oh shit.. Oh shit... Okay, Ana stay calm. Breath in than out.

?POV 2 days prior

"Babe, I want to go out tonight." I don't look up from my computer.

"Come on, let's go to Club Rain and get our groove on." She tries to dance "sexy" but all she is doing is making me cringe.

"It's been so long since we had any fun and I need more fun in my life." Her whining is driving me nuts. I sigh and finally look up at her

"I've been extra busy these last few weeks and I would prefer to stay in."

"Can't you just rent a movie and takeout? Or go out yourself?" Oh lord, here comes the pout and fake tears. I wish I could tell her to fuck off and that I didn't love her, but I need her.

My biggest regret is starting this relationship and now I'm fucking stuck in it. Now to stop the whining so I don't have to suffer later.

"Don't cry baby, of course we can go out. Go get one of those sexy numbers on." She squeals, gives me a fast kiss and runs towards our room.

Tonight should be fun... NOT

*Club Rain*

"Come on let's dance." Fuck, I haven't even ordered a drink.

"Let me get a drink. I'll meet you out there." I huffs and goes towards the dance floor and quickly starts dancing with a few other girls. She knows better than to dance with another man so I got no worries in that department.

As I'm waiting for my beer I see the most amazingly gorgeous women dancing with her blonde friend. She looks up and I have to look away before she sees me staring. Holy Shit...

I decide that I've left my girl on the dance floor by herself long enough, so I make my way towards her, but she keeping an eye on my brunette goddess.

"WTF" I hiss out as I see my brunette goddess leave with some douche. My hold tighten so hard that I hear a yelp.

"Sorry baby." I whisper before kissing her lips. I gotta find my goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter recap

"Hi, is the Ana Steele?"

"Umm, Yes, I'm Ana Steele. Can I ask who's calling?" I haven't given my number out to many people since moving here.

" Yes, this is Nathan Trent from Sensational Publishing. How are you today?"

Oh shit.. Oh shit... Okay, Ana stay calm. Breath in than out.

Chapter 3

APOV

" I'm doing great. Just trying to get settled in Seattle again. Hope your day is going good?"

"It's going pretty good." I want to scream "You're publishing my book, right?" But I stay quiet and as calm as possible.

"Well, I'm calling because we've just finished reading over your manuscript you sent a few months ago. Can you come in today for a meeting?" OMG...

"YES.. I'm so sorry. I mean, yes I would love to come in for a meeting today at anytime that works for you."

"Alright we will see you at 1:30 Ms. Steele." We say our goodbyes and I can't keep it in any longer.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH! YES. Who's awesome? Ana's awesome." I'm doing my little good luck booty shack when a cough startles me.

I turn around to see Kate trying very hard to not laugh. She's seen this dance and it's never gotten better. Thank God she's never recorded it and uploaded it on YouTube, talk about embarrassing.

"What that actual fuck, Ana? You scared the shit out of me." She tries really hard to not laugh but soon she is bent over laughing her ass off.

"Ok.. I'm okay now. What has you screaming so loud you woke the apartment building?"

" I just off the phone with Sensational Publishing! I am meeting an real editor today that is interested in my book." I do my shuffle dance again but this time Kate screams and joins in with me dancing in my room.

"I'm so proud of you Ana Steele and I knew you could get your book published." She hugs me before leaving for work.

"Okay, Anastasia Steele, get your shit together. We can and will accomplish our life goal at this meeting. You are amazing and so is your book." I give myself one final peep talk in my rearview mirror. I'm trying to get these nerves under control so I don't screw up this meeting. I tend to babble when nervous and that could ruin my potential deal.

As I walk into Sensational Publishing I take in their interior design. It has light cream colored wall. There is couches with books everywhere in the lobby.

"Hi, I'm Ana Steele, I have a 1:30 meeting with Nathan Trent." I say with as much confidence as I can while looking at the supermodel of front desk assistant. Compared to her I must look like a slob.

"Yes, Miss Steele I'll show you to his office." As we walk I decide that I need to get to know people that work here and you can never have to many acquaintance especially where you might spend a lot of your time.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name?" She blushes and says "oh"

"I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Vicky. You're here for possible book deal right?" She ask

"Yes, I'm so nervous and hope my babbling doesn't destroy my chances. See when I'm nervous I say stupid thing and.. As you can tell." She nods and chuckles

" I like you. Most of the people that come in here have a complex that they are better than anyone else because they got called for an interview. You seem really nice and I hope you get the deal." She stops walking and knocks on a red door before opening it.

"Mr. Trent, your 1:30 is here." He nods before standing and walking around his desk.

" Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to meet the brain behind that superb manuscript. Please have a seat. Can you get the door Vicky?" She nods while I take a seat trying to calm my nerves and mumble a thank you to him for his compliment. Mr. Trent and surprisingly Vicky take a seat behind his desk. He must see the confused look on my face because he smiles and explains why she is still in the room.

" Ms. Steele or can I call you Ana?"

" I'm fine with Ana, Mr. Trent." He nods before telling me to call him Nathan.

"Vicky is not really a lobby assistant she is my assistant editor. She was also the person who brought you manuscript to my attention. She loved it and made sure that your manuscript was on the top of my pile. I would like for her to work personally with us while editing your book." OMG they want to publish my book. Thank you lord! I do a little shuffle in my mind and am so excited that I forget I need to respond to him. Nathan take my nonresponse wrong.

"I mean I realize we haven't hash out a deal or signed anything but I would really like for you to consider allowing us to publish your book." I nod so fast that I might have given myself whiplash.

"I would love to work with you two. I'm sorry about my nonresponse but I was celebrating in my head. If it's okay I'd like to talk it over with my lawyer. I don't want to offend you but my dad always say to have a second opinion before signing." Stop rambling Ana.

" Ana, your father was 100 percent correct. You never want to just sign right away. This deal is for a multi book offer. We love your writing and Vicky and I believe that your book will be on the top of the New York Times bestseller list. I am going to get your copy of the contract. Any changes just write either on the contract or bring a extra sheet of notes. I'll be right back." With that he gets up and exits his office.

" I wanted so badly to tell you we'd be working together but I was sworn to secrecy but I knew as soon as I met you we'd become fast friends." She squeals before composing herself just in time for Nathan to walk back in. He hands me the contract and his business with both his and Vicky's numbers on it.

"I look forward to hearing from you. If you decide to go elsewhere we know you will succeed and wish you nothing but the best." We shake hands and Vicky and I walk out of his office.

"Have you had lunch yet? I shake my head.

"With my nerves I didn't want to add food to my stomach." She nods

"Do you want get a late lunch and get to know each other?" I nod while she grabs her purse. I can see Vicky and I becoming great friends.

CPOV

"Alright Mr. Grey, your engagement has been announced. We need to increase security for yours and Candace's family. The press are already going insane just to get pictures of you two." I nod but nothing my security team has told wasn't already thoughts I've had.

Since I laid eyes on Candace our relationship has been all over every magazine. She hates it as much as I do because we are both very private people. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and every since I've started my company three years ago the paparazzi haven't left me alone. There was reports I was gay to me being a manwhore. I am neither of those things. I've only had three relationships in my life.

My first girlfriend was my first love and I still love her. We never had real face to face closure but we've moved on. I mean it's been nearly six years since I revieved Ana's letter telling me that she'd met someone else and didn't want us to be together. That she wasn't sure if she ever loved me and that she was the happiest she had ever been with her new boyfriend. I'm not gonna lie and tell you I wasn't heartbroken because I was crushed and didn't look at another girl for nearly 2 years. It was my brother that pulled me out of my depression the night I graduated from High School.

He told me that I needed to start living again. I was only 18 and I was acting like my life was over when I still had so much life to live. I need to start thinking about College and starting my company. He said a person in my state couldn't run a successful business and my parents wouldn't release my trust fund unless I got my shit together.

He then decided to take me to a College party where he got me drunk and I ended up sleeping with Natalie. She was a freshman at Seattle University and was new to Seattle. She and I started hanging out after that and slowly started dating. We dated for about a year before a family emergency caused her to return to Minnesota. We were never really serious about our relationship so it was an easy separation but we still talk. I think Elliot and her would make a interesting couple if he wasn't a manwhore.

Candace and I have a great relationship. I met her at my parents Coping Together Gala and later found out she was my Chief security advisor daughter. Anderson Thompson and I met through my grandfather Millard Grey. She is by far my best friend and we decided that since we are a perfect match we should get married.

She doesn't believe in love since her first boyfriend broke her heart. He slept with each of her friends then after she broke up with him he drugged and raped her during her 19 birthday party. He's in jail now but it still had a lasting impact on her.

She refuses every guys advances and since I've never loved anyone the way I loved Ana, we just thought why not commit to each other. We won't break the others heart because there's no romantic love involved and also it will give us a companion to come home to at night. My parents aren't too happy about me marrying someone I'm not in love with but they respect my decision. Candace'd dad took more convincing but he slowly came around. He just wants what's best for his daughter and he knows she won't get heartbroken but me. We aren't in love and that's something that worries both sets of parents. My mom is worried that I might meet my soul mate and loses her because of being married but as of right now I don't care.

Not Beta'd so all mistake are mine.

All FSOG character and names belong to E.L James

All original characters and the story line belong to me.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone asked about my updating schedule. I really don't have one but I will update at least once a week but I write when I get inspired and that is why I've uploaded more chapters this week.

Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed and commented on this story. I'm not sure how many chapters BTM will be but I will finish it. Also, I refuse to abandon my stories. I get so upset when I get into a story only to see it's been abandoned years ago so no worries here.

As always all character and names associated with FSOG belong to E.L James.

All original characters and story line belongs to me.

4 months later

APOV

" Ana I really need you to bring me that file. I will be in a world of trouble if I don't show up to my meeting with it." Kate begs over the phone.

These last 4 months have been amazing for both Kata and I. She has really accomplished a lot at GEH and she's been given a lot more responsibility in the PR department. She loves it and says it's her dream job. She has interacted with Christian a few times over the last 4 months and says he is a ruthless businessman that can scare the pants off any person he comes in contact with. It's hard to register the man she describes with the man I knew and loved. I have slowly come to terms with the fact that he and I may never be together but I really want to at the very least be friends with him. I miss his friendship and I want to have that back. This could be my chance to talk to him.

"Fine, I'll bring the file but you owe me." She laughs and hangs up

I look in the mirror for the millionth time. I've decided to wear a grey and black striped sweater dress and boots. My hair is down with loose curls and minimal makeup. I plan on meeting Vicky and Nathan afterwards for lunch and work on my book.

Yes, I did sign with Sensational Publishing but I was honored that Seattle Independent Press also offered me a contract. If it wasn't for the creepy editor always staring at my chest and he constant smirk I might have signed with them. The offered more money and faster push for publication but it felt wrong signing with them.

Nathan, Vicky and I have become extremely close over the last 4 months. I found out after a night of drinking/girl bonding that she is in love with her High School sweetheart but he has moved on. His name is Peter and apparently he told her she didn't bring anything to the table anymore since she was a lowly assistant editor. Vicky's parents owned a successful book café when she was younger but a few bad investments and also everything going digital, they lost their business and all their savings. Now they both work full time jobs in fields they love instead of being held down by a failing cafe. Unfortunately, that meant she was no longer a "perfect" girlfriend because her parents weren't wealthy anymore and he dropped her and now is dating a some socialite.

I just couldn't believe that someone could treat another human being like that. I mean Vicky Is the sweetest person I've met. She is sometimes to caring and I'm afraid she will be taking advantage of by people she meets. If I ever meet Peter I might lose my shit on him.

As I arrive at Grey House I recheck my lip gloss and make sure I look nice. The last thing I want to do is embarrass myself or Kate. I send Kate a text that I'm here and to meet me in the lobby but she response with come to my office instead. I sigh and head towards the elevator.

That's when I see him and her talking by a black elevator talking. Seeing him in person after 6 years has me frozen in place. I sometimes forget how beautiful he is and he has only gotten hotter overtime. I try my hardest to compose myself and get past them unseen but it was not meant to be as I hear my name being called by Kate.

"Ana, I thought you got lost. What the hell was keeping you for so long. You texted me 10 minutes ago." She says too loud and now we have the attention of everyone passing us, as well as Christian and his fiance Candace are now staring at us. Christian pales and then his features turn to anger with a splash of hurt. He walks towards us like a man on a mission.

" Ms. Kavanagh, is there an issue here?" He didn't even acknowledge me verbally but his eyes tells me he knows who I am. I decided to bite the bullet and speak to him first.

"Hello Christian, how's your life going? Congrats on your engagement." He doesn't say anything so I keep going

"Hi, you must be Candace Thompson, I'm Ana Steele. Christian and I knew each other when we were younger. Congrats to you as well." He shakes my hand and gives me a friendly but guarded smile before looking up at Christian for guidance.

"Can I speak to you in private, Ana?" He finally speaks to me and I just nod

"I'll be right back and we can get lunch." He kisses Candace on the cheek before guiding me towards what I guess is his elevator. We make it up to his office and I am thankful when the elevator doors open because we still massive sexual chemistry and I can't be a homewrecker like my mother.

We walk past two blonde ladies and he tell them to hold his calls.

"What are you doing here now? I finally get my life together and you show up now to ruin everything. What did that boy of yours drop you and now you want me back. Well too bad." He says as he drops into his office chair. I'm shock by his outburst but I'm not surprised. We haven't seen each other for years and the last time we had any communication he broke up with me. He must think I'm here to cause trouble.

CPOV

" Your sister is nagging me about us setting a date for the wedding. She really is annoying the hell out of me. Sometimes I wish we could just elope and get on with our lives." Candace informs me as we take my elevator down to get lunch. I really don't care when the date is but Mia, my mom and Candace all want for us to have a "dream wedding" and means centerpieces, cake tasting and me giving my input. I really could careless about having a dream wedding since my dream girl doesn't want to be with me.

"Candace I honestly don't have an opinion on how the wedding goes. Just make sure that you get what you want instead of letting Mia rule over you." She nods

" I think we should set it for October. That gives us 10 months and also I love Fall colors. Plus it will get your sister off my back and I can enjoy the holiday and shopping for Christmas since it's in two weeks." Before I could respond I heard one of my employees scream while walking out of the elevator. Turning to find out what's going on I freeze. Noooo nooo it can't be her. I shake my head to make sure I'm not imaging her face. My Ana is standing in my building looking as beautiful as ever. The last 6 years have been good to her. She is even more gorgeous and I can't help but feel a sense of happiness, that's until I remember that she dropped me for some douch bag in a letter and I tell my heart to man up.

She sees that Candace and I have spotted them and I can see her face flush from my icy stare.

" Ms. Kavanagh, is there an issue here?" I ask but still ignore Ana. Challenger her to talk to me first. I'm not going to make the first move when it comes to her.

"Hello Christian, how's your life going? Congrats on your engagement." I can see the sincerity in her eyes and it makes me upset. She should be upset I'm getting married and crying that she lost me like I did when she broke my heart. She goes on to introduce herself to Candace and I decide to talk this chance to talk to her since I'm not sure when or if it will happen again.

"Can I speak to you in private, Ana?" She looks at me and nods slowly before handing Ms. Kavanagh a file. I'll ask about that later. I informa Candace that I won't be long before heading towards my elevator with Ana.

When I get into my office I can't hold back my hostility

"What are you doing here now? I finally get my life together and you show up now to what, ruin everything? What, did that boy of yours drop you and now you want me back. Well too bad, I'm happy and in love with my future wife." I lie but I want her to feel the hurt she caused me.

"I'm not here to cause drama I swear. I just moved back to Seattle and my best friend works here. I only came here today to bring her forgotten file. Our relationship ending 6 years ago and we have obviously both moved on. You are getting married and I am publishing my book. I would love to try and be friends. I miss your family." She looks so sad that it almost makes me feel bad but I'm not sure if I can trust her.

"You send me a letter breaking up with me because you found someone better and admit that you didn't really love me but decide after 6 years that I'm worth being friends with again. Fuck that. You can take your let's be friends and leave my building." I know I was harsher than I should have been but that girl broke my heart almost to the point of no return. I can't open my heart to her again. I definitely can't be friends with her because last time we were friends it ended up as more.

Ana get's up from her chair and runs out of my office. I can hear her sobbing and it breaks what left of my heart. Maybe with time we can be acquaintances. Since her best friends works her I might have to see her again and I don't want to cause her to cry each time. I sigh and rub my face trying to keep my own tears at bay. I finally compose myself and get up to meet Candace for lunch. Life moves on and I need to think about the future instead of the past.

Thank you for reading. Amelia 3


	5. Chapter 5

All FSOG character and names belong to E.L James

Original character and storyline belong to me.

************WARNING********** THIS CHAPTER RECALLS SEXUAL ASSAULT AND RAPE. I DO NOT GO INTO DETAIL OF THE SEXUAL ACT BUT I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU BEFORE HAND.

Candace POV

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Kate ask me as watch Christian and Ana walk towards his elevator. It's so sad to see two people who clearly love each other not being together. Don't get me wrong I love Christian but I am not in love with him. He is my best friend and one of the only men I feel completely comfortable around. Zack ruined me for I fear for life. He was what I thought to be my soul mate and I honestly thought I would marry him and have kids. You know that fairy tale happily ever after but that was not meant to be. We started dating when I was 16 and he was 18. He was my first in every way. When we kissed I felt sparks fly and it didn't take long for him to talk me into having sex. I really wanted to wait but he said that if I loved him then I would want to be together in all ways.

I try to live my life without regrets, but that is one thing I wish I could take back. I wish I would have listened to my women's intuition because she was yelling "Danger Will Robinson" but I thought I loved him so I ignored her. We were together for 3 years almost and looking back now I can see he was nothing but a player. I always thought I had the best friends a girl can have but all of them jumped at the chance to sleep with Zach the minute he offered. Most of those girls I had known since I was 8 years old and now I have very few female friends. I trust women almost as much as I trust men which is very little.

I wasn't this way before Zach, but the minutes I walked into his house and saw my best friend since 1st grade Natalie riding his cock something in me snapped. It made it even worse when they smirked at me and kept having sex. I almost ran out crying but decided to express my anger and hurt by punching him in his face. That took them both by surprise and before he could throw her off him and come after me I turned and ran out of his house.

I didn't see either of them for nearly a month except when I was walking on campus. Natalie came to my house two days before of my 19th birthday crying and saying she was sorry for ruining the best friendship she'd ever had. I wasn't buying it but I wanted my best friend back so I forgave her. My biggest mistake in my life was allowing her back into my life.

The weekend of my 19th birthday my dad was out of town on business so I decided to throw a party. I invited Natalie has a show of faith in our friendship. After two hours I wasn't feeling well so and I didn't understand why until the next day.

Apparently Zach and Natalie had been in a relationship at the same time as he and I. They decided that since I was "such a preppy stuck up rich bitch" their words. I deserved to be played by them but what she wasn't expecting was for him to sleep with all our friends too. She snapped and believed I was the reason he cheated on her. So as a way of getting revenge against me they drugged my drink and Zach raped me.

When I woke up the next day he was sitting in the corner smirking at me. I looked down and realized I was naked and my lower body was extremely sore. I knew what happened but I asked him expecting him to lie but he admitted it to my face. He liked that he forced me to have sex with him. He left the room making the worst mistake of his life with saying.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Nothing because you are a worthless piece of trash and no one would believe you." He laughed an evil menacing laugh while slamming the door.

I just sat in bed for an hour rocking back and forth while crying just trying to get my head around what happened. I knew I couldn't let them get away with it. I couldn't live with myself if I let him walk and he did it again.

"Daddy, I need you to come home now. I.. I have an emergency and I really need my daddy." I try my hardest to stay calm and not cry because my dad will freak out more if I lose it on the phone with him.

"Candy baby doll, what's wrong?"

"I I need to go to the hospital but I don't want to go alone. How long until you are home?" I can't do this without my daddy.

"Baby doll, I won't be back for at least 6 hours. I can call Mary Ellen and have her take you while I drive back." Mary Ellen Grey is an amazing woman that I wish I had as a grandparent. She is by far the best woman I've ever met. She is probably the only other person I would feel comfortable around me right now.

"Okay, I'd like Mary Ellen to meet me at the hospital. I'll drive myself and wait for you there. I love you daddy. Please be careful driving." He says he loves me too. I can hear the worry in his voice and I so I wait until we hang up to cry once again. I get dress while bagging up last night clothes and my sheets just in case I need it for evidence. He will not get away with it.

"It took 2 security guys to calm my dad from killing Zach after finding out what he did.

Luckily the doctor was able to get enough evidence and with the sheets the police issued a warrant for his arrest. While they were questioning him, he claimed it was all Natalie's idea and she was the one that spiked my drink and brought me up to the room he was in.

It took nearly 6 months before Zach's trail started. He tried to act all innocent until Natalie decided to release a conversation they had about planning my assault. He finally showed his true colors when he vowed to get revenge against both Natalie and I. She took a plea deal for her testimony against him. She served two years. She is out now and I thankfully haven't heard or seen her since. We have a lifetime restraining order against both of them and their families just in case they decide to be stupid in the future.

Zach was sentenced to nearly 10 years but he could be out in 5 years with good behavior. That means he could be out in a year or so. I also haven't heard from him so I hope he has moved on with his life but my dad is already ready in case he does decided to seek revenge.

What can I say about the main man in my life now, Christian?

He is by far my most trusted and loyal friend. When I met him I didn't realize who he was. I mean I had known his grandparents for almost 2 years but I had only met Grace twice in those 2 years. So when he introduced himself we had an immediate connection. We quickly became best friends and spent a lot of time together. People just automatically "shipped" us as a couple. Christian and I tried once to take it to another level but it quickly turned awkward and we laughed it off. The is nothing beside friendship with between Christian and I, we both agree this marriage is just for security and convenience. He is still very much in love with his true love Anastasia Steele. He told me about their relationship and how she just ended it out of nowhere. I am not completely convince she wrote the letter because if you look at the pictures he has of them while they were together, you can clearly see the love their eyes. I tried to tell him to investigate it but he said he's moved on and doesn't want to give himself hope only to have it really be from her.

Now that I see them in person, I know she is still in love with him. Seeing my best friend/fiance light up but quickly hide it behind anger and hurt breaks my heart. I think me and Kate are gonna have to work our magic so we can create an happy ever after for our two best friends.

"She still loves him doesn't she?" I ask and the look on Kate's face tell me the truth I already know.

"There isn't gonna be a wedding but don't tell anyone. Now, we need to talk later and put together a plan to help our best friends get the ending they should have gotten." I hand her my phone number and smile before walking towards the door and hauling ass to the restaurant before Christian can arrive.

As I open the door to the restaurant, I run straight into a gorgeous man with blue eyes. He is 6 foot tall with dirty blonde hair and some light scruff. Holy crap on a cracker is he hot.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize someone was coming out." I say trying my hardest to not sound winded by my shocking attraction to a man for the first time in nearly 5 years.

" It's fine gorgeous, I wasn't looking where I was going. My names Nathan Trent, What's your name gorgeous?" His husky voice snaps me out of my ogling.

"I.. My names Candace Thompson, nice to meet you."

"I know this is fast and I'm probably going to scare you off but can I have your number? I'd love to get to know you better." He ask but before I could answer I hear someone clear their throat. I turn and see Christian standing next to me. He looks curious and has a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, I would love to get to know you better. Call me sometime." I say after writing me number on his hand. He winks before walking away. I turn to Christian and try to think how to say what I need to say. I decide for a direct approach.

" I love you Christian but I'm not in love with you. You love me but you're not in love with me. As much as I was all for us having a friendship wedding, I think I want to back out. That was the first man in 5 years that I actually felt something for and God only knows where it will lead us, but I want to take the chance." He looks shocked by my words. I'm not completely on board with going out with Nathan but for the first time in my life I want what Christian and Ana have. Well will have if I can convince him to give her a chance.

" You need to either get closure from Ana or realize that she is still in love with you. I could see it and all your staff could see the love in her eyes. You need to get to the bottom of who sent the letter." He nods and we order our food.

Today has been amazing and I feel like only good things are coming our way.

?POV

Why is my goddess crying? Who the fuck hurt my girl? I look around trying to find the culprit but she is all alone. This is my chance to talk to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask and I finally get to see the perfect aqua eyes I first saw 5 months ago. It was love at first sight and now I just got convince her that she loves me too. We met at the local farmers market when I dropped a few tomatoes and she was nice enough to pick them up for me. I knew she liked me when she did that. You don't help someone If you aren't attracted to them. We had a connection right away and now I get to tell her all about our future. She will love me whether she likes it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James

All original characters and story line belong to me.

Thank you to everyone who has read, Favorited, followed and commented. I am so glad you guys like my story.

APOV after meeting Christian

I can't believe he was so angry with me. I didn't break his heart, he broke up with me. I run out of his building and sit down on the stairs to calm myself down before going to my meeting with Nathan and Vicky. He said I sent him a letter but every letter I sent to him was return with the red stamp that stated return to sender. It was two weeks later that I received his break up letter. Someone talking brings me out of my thoughts

"Hey, you okay" I look up at where the voice came from and find a man looking down at me concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I go to get up but he grabs my arm. I turn to look at him and he smiles

"Do you want to go get some lunch. We can get to know each other?" I don't know why but this guy gives me the creeps and my inner self is screaming to get away.

"Umm, I'm gonna have to pass. I have an important appointment but thanks for asking." I say trying to be polite as possible. He smile instantly falls and he curses under his breath as he walks away.

When I turn I see Christian walking out of his building and decide it's now or never.

"Christian, Wait I need to speak with you just for another minute." He continues to walk

"Please, If you loved me at all, you will let me say what I need to. I promise I'll leave you alone afterwards if that's what you want, but just give me a minute." He nods

"I don't want to discuss this in public, my cars right over there, let's go." I follow him to his car where a familiar face is standing holding the door open.

"Holy shit, Jason Taylor is that you?" I squeal and jump into his arms after he nods his affirmative.

"I haven't seen you since my 14 birthday. Dad said you work in security now. Wait do you work for this guy?" He gives me his signature nod and guides me into the backseat with Christian.

Jason Taylor and my dad have been friends since their Military days. My dad Ray was his commander when Jason first enlisted and they have stayed close ever since. I grew up with Jason being my uncle. Seeing him reminds me that I not only lost my life with Ray and Christian but also with Jason and his now 8 year old daughter. Carla really ruined my life.

As I sit in Christian Audi I try to compose myself and get reading for the truth talk that could change my life.

"You wanted to talk and now your just sitting there. Candace is waiting for me, I need to get this over with." I nod and take a deep breath

"You said I broke your heart and claimed to not love you in a letter but I never wrote you a letter saying that." He glared at me

"Ana, I remember it like it was yesterday. March 22 to be exact. I came home from school and my mom said "Christian, you got a letter from Ana." I was beyond ecstatic, so much so I almost fell down the 3 steps I had walked up before mom announced your letter." He takes a deep breath and shake his head.

"I opened that letter and my world collapsed. You said and I quote

Flashback

Dear Christian,

I know I haven't written you in a while but I promise there is a good reason.

You see I meet this guy named Matt at school the first day of class and we hit it off right away.

We have spent almost every day together and I realized that I was in love with him. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. We have been together for almost 5 months now and I can honestly say that I never truly loved you. I don't know why I waited to so long to break up with you but I'm doing it now. I'm sorry for stringing you along. I hope you can find someone to love and that will love you back.

Your friend, Anastasia

Oh, fuck. I feel like my I'm having a heart attack. I barely remember what happened next before waiting up in my bed with my mom crying beside me. She said I had a panic attack and passed out. My brother came in and saw it happening and called my mom. Single worst moment of my letter was opening that letter.

End Flashback

I'm sobbing my eyes out as he recounts this unknown letter.

"I swear to you I never sent a letter that said that. I never dated anyone else besides you. I was heartbroken because of your breakup letter. You sent back all my letter back with a return to sender stamp and then two weeks after that I got a letter that you didn't want to be together anymore. It was the worst day of my life and now you are telling me that you got a similar letter." Please tell me you didn't send that letter. I silently beg him to say. I feel him touch my hand and the static tingling that has always been there makes it's self known. That is how I know we are meant to be together because I have never felt that connection with anyone.

"So you are telling me that you never sent me any letter and that you received your own break up letter?" I nod

"Who would want to break us ….. FUCK. Your bitch of a mother always hated our relationship. I always thought it was suspicious that I never got any phone calls or letters when we use to talk everyday and then all of a sudden I get a letter that seemed nothing like what you would say. It never occurred to me before because I was so crushed and too stupid to second guess that is wasn't real." We both have tears flowing down are faces.

"Listen, I know you are engaged, but I would really like to at least be friends again. I miss our relationship but I miss the friendship we've had since we were 8 years old. Plus we need to confront my mother. If neither of us sent those letters, the only option is Carla and I want her to pay. She made my 2 years in Florida hell and now to know she ruin us too just makes me want to destroy her life."

"Can you give me some time to think. I have spent the last 6 years hating you for breaking my heart and I can't just stop those feeling. I would like to try to be friends but give me time. I do agree that we need to confront Carla asap. Candace and I are going to Miami for a Energy Convention next week, Why don't you meet us here next Thursday at 9:30am and we can all ride together. If you need to bring a friend for comfort there will be enough room. Give me your number and I'll text you after I confirm it's okay with Candace." I smile and we say our goodbyes

I turn around before shutting the door. " I know you are engaged but I still love you and I am so glad you found your true love. You deserve to be happy and I promise I won't stand in your way. Please tell Candace that I'm not a homewrecker and I would like to be her friend too." He give me a polite smile and I shit the door.

I walk towards my car and I get the feeling of showing watching me, I turn and see the guy from earlier staring at me. I feel a shiver down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck is standing up at attention. I get to my car and look back to find him still staring at me with a creepy smile. I feel like I've seen him before today and it's really freaking me out the way he was staring.


	7. Chapter 7

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while all original characters and the story line belong to me~!

Thank you guys for reading.

CPOV

Fucking Carla whatever the hell her last name is now is gonna rue the day she fuck with my relationship.

"Taylor, I want a current background check on Carla Steele. Her last name may be different if she married again but I need everything you can find on her." He nods

I've known Jason Taylor since the 5th grade. When he wasn't deployed he would spend every weekend at Ray's house and since I was always around playing at Ana's house we got to know each other.

Ray Steele and I get along for the sake of my parents and his friendship. He knew Ana and I broke up but whenever he came over I always stayed in my room back then. Now whenever he comes to my parents house he nods but that's as far as our interaction goes. He was the one that recommended Taylor as my CPO to my father. I didn't even have to think twice, I trust Jason with my life and have never doubted his abilities.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead Taylor."

" What's the reason behind this sudden interest in Ana's mother?"

"Taylor, you know Ana and I broke up 5 months after she moved to Florida?" He nodded his head

"Well it looks like neither of us wanted to break up but someone sent both Ana and I a letter telling the other they didn't want to be together anymore. I am 100 percent certain that it was Carla or her lover that ruin our relationship. If we find evidence that they are involved, I want to crush them and make them beg for mercy. They took the only person I've every loved and saw a future with away from me for 6 years." He pulls up in front of the restaurant and turns to me

"Sir, I guarantee that whoever fucked with yours and Annie's life, will suffer. Do you want me to send someone down to watch them after we get their information?" I nod and tell him to get the information within the next two hours.

I walk into the restaurant and see Candace and some guy talking. I decide to step in to help her out of the awkward situation, but as soon as I make myself known I realize I should have stayed back. I can't help by smile when I see her give him her phone number and tell him to call her. She must really like him if she put herself out there. Maybe she'll be more accepting to not going through with the wedding. I don't want to break my commitment to her, but I can't allow my true love to get away a second time. I look up and am about to say something but she cuts me off with a shocking statement of her own.

" I love you Christian but I'm not in love with you. You love me but you're not in love with me. As much as I was all for us having a friendship wedding, I think I want to back out. That was the first man in 5 years that I actually felt something for and God only knows where it will lead us, but I want to take the chance." I try to keep my face neutral but I can't help but think how I'm so glad she feel the same.

" You need to either get closure from Ana or realize that she is still in love with you. I could see it and all your staff could see the love in her eyes. You need to get to the bottom of who sent the letter." I just nod and we order our food. I'm still in shock that she could tell that both Ana and I are in love with each other by just seeing our 2 minute interaction.

We talk about everything that happened between Ana and I and she was excited to get revenge on Carla. She wants to get to know Ana better and beyond happy that my life isn't completely ruining hers. She is my best friend and the idea of hurting her when she has done nothing but be loving doesn't sit right.

As we are waiting on our food, I hear a giggle I've known since I was 8 years old. I look around and find Ana, the man from before and a pretty redhead sitting 4 table away from us. Candace sees my looking and he face lights up.

"Come on."I look up at her and she is getting her purse. She must she the shocked look on my face because she huffs and points at their table before walking towards them. She walks to the table and starts talking before looking back at me and waving me over.

"Long time no see, beautiful." "I'm Nathan Trent and this is Victoria Smith and Ana Steele." We all shake hands but I smirk at Ana as we shake hands.

"Christian Grey and this is Candace Thompson, nice to meet you all."

"Is it okay if we join you?" Candace ask as she is already pulling up a chair next to Nathan. Did she forget that we are still have to act engaged in public?

"Of course the more the merrier." Ana says as she starts putting her paperwork back into her purse. I pull up a chair next to Ana and it feels like heaven to be next to her again.

"Wait.. You are the Christian Grey and that mean... Damn it, I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were when I asked for your number. I meant no disrespect." Nathan starts to mumble curse words while moving to get up. Candace look at me pleasing me to allow her to spill the beans. I nod knowing that if I want a future of some kind with Ana it needs to start now. I text Taylor to bring in two NDA's.

"Umm.. Actually Christian and I aren't engaged anymore." The look on Ana face says it all, she believe she is the cause this. I turn to see Taylor walking to our table I lean over and whisper in Ana's ear that she isn't the reason. She sighs and nods.

"First, I need you guys to sign an NDA and we will explain everything." I look at Ana and she looks pale. I hope I don't ruin this before we can even start a friendship again. I give Nathan and Victoria the NDA's. Ana look at me curious and I shake my head. I need her to know I trust her, especially after are conversation early.

"So the truth is that Candace and I aren't really in a relationship." They all gasp and Candace and I tell our story and I watch Ana expression the whole time. To say they were all shocked is an understatement. It's only now do I realize how stupid our engagement idea really was, it was gonna screw up both of our lives. Now, I know why my mom was so upset.

"I'm sorry for making you think I was happy and in love." I tell Ana while Candace and Nathan quietly talk. She has been extremely quiet and I know when she's quiet it's not a good sign.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I wasn't in your life and the truth is, even if you were really in love with her, I'd be happy because all I want is for you to be happy." This is why I loved Ana so much because she is so understanding.

We talk for another 2 hours before Nathan and Vicky say they need to go. Candace and Nathan have made plans for later in the week. While and Ana and I are gonna get to know each other again.

"I know I said I need time to figure out if I want to be friends but I want us to get to know each other again. You were my best friend for a big chunk of my life and I want that friendship again. Maybe we can work to something more later on." She nods before collecting her stuff so we can all leave.

"Ana, can I get a ride back with you? Nathan has another meeting." Victoria ask and when Ana doesn't answer he we all look in her direction. Ana is frozen in place starting across the street. I walk up and touch Ana arm causing her scream and twirl around to face me. She shaking and looks terrified.

"Ana, what's wrong. Baby, tell me why your shaking?" Shit.. Did I call her baby?

"T That g guy has been following me all day." She says while trying to calm herself down.

"Whose being following you all day?" I look around trying to find who she was staring at earlier but he's long gone.

"Look at me Ana,Tell me what you meant. Please baby, I need to know who he is so I can protect you." Candace offers to take Victoria back to her office so Ana and I can have alone time. I watch as Candace, her CPO Nichols and Victoria get into the car. I look for Taylor but

I notice he is on alert trying to find someone watching us, but there's no one around. I guide Ana back to my car and decide it would be safer and more comfortable to take her back to my apartment.

As she sits on my couch I go into my liquor cabinet and get some Whisky. I cringe as she downs the whole glass.

"Okay, can you start from the beginning? I need to know everything you remember." She nods and recounts her day. She also mentions she feels like she has seen him before but can't remember. There is no way it's a consequence that he showed up everywhere she was today.

"Ana, I know this is scary but I want to assign a CPO to you. He won't interfere with your life but he will be there to keep you safe. Please agree. I need to know you'll be safe at all times." She looks like she is gonna argue but Taylor clears his throat and give her a look that says "don't even think about it" so she nods and thanks me.

"Sir, We can assign James Cooper to Ana.. I mean Miss Steele."

"Do you want to meet him before we assign him? The two options are Cooper or Luke Sawyer. They are both here and you can interview them first." She smile and then nods

While we wait for them to arrive she tells me about her book being in the process of being published and how she's having a book party in two months. I'm so proud of her and I can't wait to get to know this amazing woman she has turned into.

"I can't believe it's two week until Christmas. I've been so focused on my book that I didn't realize the time has flown by. Does your mom still have the big Christmas Eve party? She was a legend when I was a kid, every year I wanted to be old enough to stay up and party with the adults."

"Yeah, she is gonna be so happy that you're back in our life. She was just as heartbroken when we broke up as I was. Oh, fuck my mom might actually kill your mother when she find out what she did."

"My dad too. I was only allowed to call him once a month when I was in Florida. I was so happy when I moved to New York and out from her clutches. I was able to call my daddy whenever I wanted and he was so pissed off that my mom would restrict our communication to the point of wanting to go beat her ass but I made him promise he would just leave her alone. She isn't worth him going to jail. She wasn't in my life anymore and I was not going to lose my dad now that I could see and talk to him freely." I squeeze her hand letting her know I understand.

"Are you and Ray celebrating Christmas alone? Do you guys want to join my family this Christmas?" I really want us all together for the first time in 6 years. Before she can answer me Taylor appears with both men. We stand and walk towards Cooper and Sawyer and they both shakes mine and Ana's hand after introducing themselves.

Ana looks between both men and looks at me before speaking.

"C can I have both? Just until he's caught, I'd feeling better with both of them." She looks at me with such fear that I can't deny her.

"That is fine with me. One Luke Sawyer will be close protection while James Cooper will following behind you both." She nods and I dismiss them all

"Ana, will you stay for dinner? I'd like to talk and get to know each other again."

She says yes, so we spend the rest of the evening talking and enjoying each other company. If you told me yesterday that Ana would be back in my life and we would be working on being friends again I would probably chew your ass out.

"I had Taylor have your car delivered." I say as we arrive in my garage. She looks at me with a smirk.

Thank you Christian for everything."She says as she kisses my check and get into her car.

"Taylor, she said he approached her outside of Grey House, get all the video feeds from today." Taylor nods

"We need to find this asshole now before he does something to her" I yell at Taylor as I step into the security office. He has messed with the wrong man's woman.


	8. Chapter 8

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while all original character and story line are mine.

This chapter is long but I didn't see a stopping point that felt right.

Thank you for reading! :-)

All mistakes are mine.

CPOV

The last two weeks have been amazing. My parents were ecstatic about Ana being back in my life especially after we sat all three of our parents down and explained what we believe Carla did. To say they were livid would be the understatement of a lifetime. Ray actually asked to come to Florida with us to confront her. She admitted to sending both the letters but wasn't sorry and we found out some horrible facts about Carla

*FLASHBACK Meeting Carla*

"You ready for this Ana?" She just nods before rubbing her palms on her jeans. Ana has been quiet throughout the whole flight and I can tell you from getting to know her again over the last week, Ana being quiet isn't a good thing.

" I just want to get this over with and move on. I don't know what she was gaining by breaking us up besides making me miserable." I grab her hand and rub my thumb over her knuckles.

"We'll find out today. It's gonna be okay." She nods and turns her face to look out the window

Carla Maree Wilkie Lambert Steele Sinclair Robertson

Shit that woman has been through almost as many husbands as Elizabeth Taylor.

Gabriel Sinclair apparently divorced Carla 3 months after Ana left for NYU.

Ana still hasn't opened up about her time in Florida with Carla and Gabriel all she said was it was hell.

Her new husband Rob Robertson is a millionaire but his reputation is he is an abusive asshole. His last wife was in the hospital almost every other month with some sort of injury but she never said anything to the police. When they divorced she walked away with a quarter of his wealth.

Remembering the little I do about Carla she was all about getting to shop and do whatever made her happy. Ray had money from his woodwork business but he wasn't a millionaire yet so she was always looking for something better.

We pull up in front of a nice house. It's not what I expected from Carla but it's a beautiful house. I feel Ana's hand shaking in mine. I pull her hand to my lips and give it a quick kiss.

"You ready?"

Yeah, let's get this done so we can move on without life. Hopefully together" She whisper the hopefully together part. I nod and we get out of the car.

"I've got your back Annie. She can't hurt you anymore." Ray says as he takes her hand and guides her towards the front door.

"Well well well, I can't say I'm surprised to see you guys together again. Ana always went after the men with money." Carla glared at her daughter and in turn Ana burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I I tried to ke keep a straight fface." Ana hold the her side while trying to catch her breath. Ray, Carla and I all look at her trying to figure out what her deal is.

"Let me get this straight, You just called me a gold digger right? ME the person who has only dated one person. ME the person who had to grow up with your revolving door of men regardless of your material status. I' m the gold digger? Wow.. Whatever you say Carla."

"We aren't here to talk about my ability to snag a wealthy man, we're here to get answers and you seem to be the only one that can give them to us. When I was 16 I receive a letter from Christian saying he wanted to break up because he didn't want to deal with the distance anymore. Shockingly, Christian receive a different more vicious letter from me. Now I don't remember writing or sending said letter and let's see" "Christian do you remember writing or sending me a break up letter?"

" No, I would never have broken up with you by choice." I say with so much conviction. Ana and I would be married by now if we had stayed together.

"Well.. Let's see who else would want to hurt me and you? OH, yes my lovely mother always hated our relationship and tried to break us up many time before. Oh my God, it's so obvious now that I look back but I was young and naive. I would have bet my life that you loved me enough to not hurt me like that." She says getting teary eyes. I pull her into a hug a while rubbing her back.

"Ana" We both turn to see Carla looking shocked at us.

"I didn't do it. I promise that I would never do that to my baby girl." She tries to cup Ana cheek but her hand is quickly slapped away

"Really, you didn't do it? Did you allow your then lover to slap me around? Did you sit your ass on his couch sipping a strawberry daiquiri while he was dragging me up the stairs telling me how he was gonna make me regret raising my voice to you. I spent two years here with you in hell and when that letter came I almost gave up. You never once tried to comfort me and say I'd be okay. No, you said " Well I guess he figure out you weren't worth it." That's what you did. You sit here and pretend you love me but you don't." Ana is full on sobbing now and I want to rip Carla a new one but right now Ana needs this.

"Please, if you ever loved me at all you'll tell the truth." Carla huffs and finally allows us inside her house. Ana, Ray and I sit opposite of Carla and it's a good 10 minutes before she opens her mouth.

"I sent the letters. Gabriel wanted you and the only way he'd stay with me and allow me to spend his money is if you broke up with Christian and agree to be with him, but I knew you'd be to selfish, so I took it upon myself to end your relationship. First, I called our phone company and blocked all incoming and outgoing Seattle numbers except for Ray's. Then while you were at school I ransacked your room looking for anything with Christians writing on it. I found every birthday card and note he ever gave you. You really are pathetic to keep all that stuff.

I took all of that and some of the stories you wrote to Gabriel and he had one of his friends that specializes in counterfeiting and WALAAH! The letters were done. Now getting your letter from Christian to have a Seattle post office stamp took a lot longer than his from you. I had to send a package to friend from Seattle Tanya with the letter in it and she sent it from there. It really was for the best. Gabriel just wanted a chance but noooo, Ana Steele has to break down and close herself off from the world. He was so pissed and that's why he started hurting you. I promised that you would be desperate once you were heartbroken but nope you just became a frigid bitch." In one swift move I see Ana start punching Carla, it takes both Ray and I to get her off her mother.

"You sick bitch. You ruin my life because your shit ass husband wanted me. Are you fucking kidding me. That wasn't a clue to leave him? Nope that would be to normal of a reaction. You the gold digging whore would rather break her daughter and sell her to a monster than have her be happy. I'm gonna ruin you. I don't care who your husband is, you better watch your back." Ana screams as I pull her towards the front door. She is raging mad and I'm afraid she is gonna actually kill her mother. I get Ana comfortably in the car and turn to see Ray hasn't followed us.

"Baby.. I mean Ana will you be okay for a few minutes? I just need to make sure your dad isn't doing something he'll regret.?" She nods before closing her eyes and leaning her head on the front seats headrest.

I turn to go back inside and hear yelling.

I rush through the door and find Carla cowering into her couch. Ray in right in her face and I can only hear the last part of his sentence.

" What would he think about his precious wife being a prostitute? You better leave my daughter alone and if I even hear about you being anywhere near Seattle or Ana I will release everything... Oh hi Christian, Annie okay?" I nod and he whispers something in her ear and she pales.

"I need to just have a word with Carla, I'll be right back." I tell Ray

"You took the only thing I truly loved away from me and didn't think twice about it. Watch your back because when my revenge comes after you, you won't see it coming and I promise you that I will ruin any life you ever hope of having in the future. You fucked with the wrong relationship. I will make you regret the day you were born. You have a nice night now" I waves and we make our way out of the house from hell.

*END FLASHBACK*

When we got back to Seattle Ana decided to start writing her second book. It will be about her relationship with her mother. She is so happy that we finally got closure and we have been growing closer as the days go by.

The day after eating lunch with Ana and her friends, Candace and I invited her father and my parents to my apartment to call off the engagement. They were shocked but all involved seemed relieved that we weren't going through with the marriage. After Candace and her father left I took my parents aside and explained what we suspected happen with Carla and that Ana and I would be going to confront her the following Thursday. My mom was so happy we were "back together" even though we are just becoming friend again but my dad was pissed he wants to find out if we can charge Carla but I told him to hold off until we know everything.

Once we came back from Florida, I shared the recording with my dad. Yes, I took a recorder with me just in case she said something. My dad took the recording and is gonna talk to his colleagues. He felt like his emotions were to high to think correctly so he wanted a second opinion.

It's now Christmas Eve and I can't wait to for 6pm to come around. Ana has agreed to be my date at my parents Christmas Eve party. I know I'm the one who has tried to keep us as just friends but I am so in love with this girl. I want to wait until the media craziness calms down since our canceled engagement to ask Ana out on an official "second" first date.

As I make my way to Ana and Kate's apartment I think back to walking into Ana, Candance, Kate, Mia, and Vicky all sitting on my apartment floor while going through boxes of Christmas items.

*FLASHBACK*

"Umm, What's going on here?" All four women turn towards me

"Christmas is in 3 days and you don't have anything, so the four of us decided to throw a get Christian's house ready for Christmas day. Andrea said you had a day full of meetings so we weren't expecting you until after we had left." Mia says while trying to look innocent.

"We all love you well and want to see more cheerfulness in your life." Kate make a face and Ana laughs while pointing at her and saying "okay maybe not Kate."

I finally get a good look around the living room and it's perfectly decorated. Everything I would ever want if I had a reason to decorate is used.

"Mimi, it's perfect. You guys did amazing. I love that on my windows it has fake snow but also has everyone names in it. Why isn't there a tree topper?" That's the only thing out of place. There is twinkle lights along my staircase, stockings hanging on the fireplace and even mistletoe. I'll need to trick Ana into going over there with me.

"Ana says that since this is your house, only you deserve to top your tree." I remember as a kid Ana would hide the tree topper from Carla just so Ray would be able to do the honors. God, the amount of love I have for that woman could fill the ocean.

"Perfect" They all say in unison

"Ana, can I talk to you in private?" She nods and we walk towards the mistletoe. When we get right under the mistletoe I point up and smirk before softly giving her beautiful lips. She gasp and I can't help but to push my tongue into her mouth. She's just as sweet as I remember. She pulls back and has a bright smile on her face.

"Ana, will you accompany me to my parents Christmas Eve party?"

"I would love to! I know it's not a "date" but I'm so glad you ask me." She has a sweet smile on her face and it reminds me of the teenager I feel in love with.

"I'm gonna ask you out on our second first date soon, but I want the media frenzy to calm down so we won't be hounded by them." She nods and we walk back to the living room

*END FLASHBACK*

I have an intense case of butterflies as I knock on Ana's front door. Holy Shit, I almost can't catch my breath as I see the goddess standing in front of me.

Ana is wearing a white dress but at the stomach it's see through mesh with diamond, her hair is a half updo with curls and her makeup is perfect.

"Good evening my fair lady. I'm here to escort you to a party I heard you've waiting all your life to attend." she rolls her eyes but then smiles and take my arm before shutting the door.

We walk out and I see Sawyer getting into his SUV ready to follow us to my parents house. I tell Cooper to stay and watch the apartment especially since Kate went to her parents house for Christmas. Since Ana and Kate are best friends I assigned Kate a CPO, we aren't sure what this guys deal is and we don't want him to use Kate to get Ana. Also, when Ana told Kate about the stalker she looked terrified and that's saying something for a ball buster like Kate.

We arrive at my parents house and I see they went all out on decorations this year. Their entrance wall is covered in twinkle lights, there is candy canes outlining the driveway and their pillar have lights and wreaths.

"It's so beautiful. I can't wait to have my own family and decorate our house." She looks at me and I kiss her cheek before whispering

"It's gonna happen, I promise." A shiver runs down her spine and her breathing accelerates.

When we walk into the house my parents rush towards us with hugs and kisses before.

"Ana, darling I am so glad you are back in our lives." Both my parents say.

"I've waiting my whole life to come to this party. I'm so glad to be back with my family." It makes my heart jump with her including use in her family. My parents walk towards new guest after wishing us a merry Christmas.

"Oh my gosh, look who's here!" I turn and see Candace and no other then Ana's editor Nathan Trent walking hand in hand. She looks beautiful in her red glitter dress. The smile on her face lights up her face. I'm so glad she found someone and he seems nice.

Candace looks up and the squeal that leaves her mouth proves that she found us.

"Ana, you are smoking in that dress. Merry Christmas!" Over the last two weeks Ana and Candace have become the best of friends. She and Candace almost act more like best friends than Ana and Kate.

"You look gorgeous in that dress. Nathan look at you all suited up." He smiles before responding that she look beautiful.

"Candace have you seen Mia? I haven't seen her since we decorated Christians living room." Candace shakes and she and Ana excuse themselves to talk privately.

"Nathan, you and Candace seem close and I'm glad because she deserves to be happy. She's one of my best friends, so you hurt her I hurt you. Now let's get a drink." I smack his back before walking into the kitchen.

"Any new information on the guy stalking Ana?" I sigh

"He kept his head down while outside Grey House, so we only have what Ana remembers. Which is just dark hair, blue eyed tall white guy. Not much to go on when I know at least 15 of my employees match the description. We talk for a little while before an annoying screech that can only be my sister voice.

"Merry Christmas big brother! My my who's this handsome fella? Hi, I'm Mia Grey, what's your name?" I roll my eyes

"Nathan Trent and I'm taken but thank for the compliment. It's nice to meet you Mia Grey." Candace and Ana have now joined us and the three ladies are talking non stop.

"Wait, Mia where is your boyfriend? I thought this was the first meet all the family event?" Mia scowls

" He had a more "important" event to attend" She says in quotation marks before huffing and grabbing a drink

"I'm not sure this relationship is going anywhere. He has become distant ever since we went to Club Rain a couple months ago. He's really starting to display qualities I don't like and I think I'm gonna end it soon."

"Let's not allow him to ruin our first Ana's back holiday with a absent jerk boyfriend"

We spend most of the night dancing and talking to our little group. I try to trick Ana into standing under the mistletoe every chance I get but at one point I ended up kissing my grandma's best friend Martha. I guess you play with fire you get burned. Although the giggling coming out of Ana was well worth the unwanted kiss.

After 5 hours I see Ana is falling asleep while snuggling on the couch.

"Let's get you home, Ana." She groans but put her hand in mine and allows me to lift her up.

"Are you sure about staying at your apartment while Kate's away? You are more than welcoming to stay in one of my guest rooms." She nods

"I'm sure, I have all my writing there and I want to spend the next week she's gone to focus on getting a few chapter edited. Thank you for the offer." She kissed my cheek before we climb out of the car.

Something fell off and I can't put my hand on it.

"Sawyer, where's Cooper?" I guide Ana back in the car when neither Sawyer or Taylor can get ahold of Cooper. Sawyer goes to check his car but he isn't in it, so he heads towards Ana apartment and as soon as Taylor's phone rings I knew my feeling my right.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" He puts up his finger to silence me and I;m about to lose it before I hear him talk into his phone.

"Yes, we need an ambulance and police, a mans been shot. We also believe an apartment has been broken into. Yes, we'll wait for the police."

I look at Ana and see her face slowly lose it's color. I pull her onto my lap and rock her while whispering what I hope to be comforting words.


	9. Chapter 9

All FSOG character and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line are mine.

Thank you guys for all the comments, follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.

All mistakes are mine.

Thanks for reading :-)

*First part of this chapter is emotional and deal with death* Please be careful reading.

?POV Revealed!

"You've only been out of prison for 8 months, what the fuck are you doing?" I look at my step brother and I know just from the look on his face tonight is not gonna end well.

"Peter, you need to calm down and just come along for the ride of your life. Tonight I'm gonna get my girl and ruin the bitch that sent me to prison. Just watch and learn" He pats my cheek before walking towards my car.

I thought my step brother had changed since he got out of prison after 4 1/2 years. He was able to get out earlier than expected because he was in a jail cell for over 6 months waiting for his trial to start and he was the perfect inmate so he got released earlier. He is actually my step brother by marriage but I have only spent about a year total around him since I was 12. My dad and his mom married the day after my dad divorced my mother. Yeah, my dad's a real ass, apparently while my mom was having chemo and radiation for her stage 4 breast cancer, my dad decided to get himself to find a fuck buddy that turned into his now whore of a wife. The worst part is that my dad never once said he was sorry for hurting my mom and I rarely saw him. His wife gives me the creeps and makes me think she would try something with me if she was given the chance.

My mom lost her fight with breast cancer a little over 2 years ago when I was seventeen. She fought but at the end she was to weak and her body couldn't take it anymore. She passed with me and my grandma lying next to her. I rubbed her arm and whispers how amazing of a mother she was and how I would make her proud. I didn't want to but I knew I needed to release her from the pain so I kissed her forehead and while trying to keep my voice strong "It's okay to go mom. You've been the best mother in the world and you deserve to be at peace. I promise I'll be okay. Just rest and know I love you." That was the hardest sentence I've ever said in my life, but I knew she needed to hear it. Not even 5 minutes later she told me she loved me and then closed her eyes forever.

I was not sure if I'd ever be okay again, there was times over the last two years that I blacked out. I was so angry with the world and God for taking my mom, but about 5 months ago I met a beautiful bubbly blonde that swept me off my feet with her hyper personality and love for everything fashion. She is amazing. She is slowly healing my heart.

Our relationship was going great until we went to Club Rain one night a few months back and I saw a shock of my life my step brother was dancing with the Seattle Mayor's daughter. I watched him for a good hour while not even realizing I was ignoring my girl. I noticed he was more focused on a brunette girl dancing with her blonde friend but soon she left. I could see the look in his eyes when she left and knew something wasn't right. It wasn't until tonight on Christmas freaking Eve that he actually got in contact with me. He said he had an emergency and it involved my father. I almost didn't come but when he said he might not make it, I called my girl and told her I had something important come up. I should have known he was lying when he gave me an address to an apartment instead of the hospital but my stupid curiosity got the better of me. Now, I wish I had just gone to the Christmas Eve party with my girl but no instead I am standing in front of an apartment building while my step brother paces.

"Now this is what's gonna happen, You're gonna knock on the door and when she opens I'm gonna grab her. Then when we get her under control I'm gonna call her new best friend Candace fucking Thompson. That bitch will regret the day she put me behind bars. I'm gonna make her beg for her life before I put a bullet through her heart" His statement freezes me in place. Shit, how did I end up here again?

"What the fuck, I'm not gonna be a part of anything illegal. Unlike you I have a conscious. I'm leaving and before you get any ideas of going after whoever's behind that door, I'm calling the cops. Enjoy going back to prison dickhead." I pull out my phone before turning towards my car. That was my mistake, because I soon feel the brunt of a gun hit the back of my head and black out.

After God knows how long I wake to hear sirens and people talking. I look around and realize I'm in the trunk of my car, so I start kicking and screaming trying to get someone attention.

"We got someone the trunk of this car." I hear someone yell and within minutes I am blinded by flashlights. I look away because my heads hurting like hell.

"Let me see your hands son." The officer says while slowly checking over my body and the remainder of the trunk before asking me if I'm okay. I nod and he helps me out of the trunk before I'm sat on the side walk and medics come to check on me.

I look up and see a my step brother handcuffed to a stretcher before being lifted into an ambulance and two guys in suits being check over by medics.

"Peter?" I look up to find my girlfriends brother glaring down at me.

"Hi Christian, What are you doing here?" I look to see a pretty brunette that I recognize from the club standing next to him and suddenly it clicks. Fuck, she is the girl.

"The guy they just loaded into the ambulance is my step brother. He called me to meet him saying that my dad was in trouble but when I got here..." I stop talking when I see the glare he is giving me.

"So that piece of shit that's been stalking my Ana.. I mean Ana is your brother? Were you in on the stalking? Were you hear to help him get her?" I shake my head but then realize I was here to help him but not on purpose. I look and see the officer is approach us and he ask me how I was involved in tonight's event.

"Zach called me and said my father was in trouble and to meet him at this address. Thinking back it was stupid to just accept his word, but I had a moment of stupidity. When I showed up he was pacing and mumbling to himself. As soon as he saw me, he went start into his plan of me knocking on the door and him grabbing some girl. He then explained how he was planning on blackmailing Candace Thompson who I guess is not only best friends with Ana but also the person Zach assaulted 5 years ago into coming to rescue Ana. I quickly realized I made a mistake and told him I won't be involved. I turned to get back in my car and call the police but before I could do that I was hit from behind and blacked out. I only came to when I heard sirens. I swear I was not involved in this plan." I can't believe I was so stupid to get myself stuck in stupid shits idea.

"We need to take you to the hospital to get check out but after that you will be question again." The police officer says before allowing the stretcher to be brought and I'm lifted into the ambulance.

If that fuck face causing me to lose my Mia Grey, it will be the last thing he ever does.

APOV

"Let me get this straight, the guys stalking me was not only Mia's boyfriends step brother but also Candace's ex boyfriend that assaulted her?" I ask because I just can't believe it.

When we arrived at my apartment I felt an uneasiness and I was thankful that Christian sent Sawyer to check on Cooper and my apartment. Sawyer found Cooper and this Zach guy fighting right in front of my door but when Sawyer got closer Zach got the upper hand on Cooper and almost shot him but Sawyer took his own shot first. Zach was only shot in arm but it was enough to get him to the ground and cuff him.

As we waited for the police to arrive, I sat on Christians lap and he tried to keep me distracted by asking me question about my time at NYU but it didn't work. So he took matters into his own and kissed me. That' the best kind of distraction for me. We were only broken apart when we heard police siren. After about 15 minutes the medics were bringing the guy later identified as Zach Car is out on handcuffed to a stretcher. His face was beaten so bad he already had bruises appearing and he was unconscious. A few minutes later Sawyer and Cooper emerge from my apartment building, Cooper only had a black eye and a few cuts on his face while Sawyer comes out unscathed.

As we are talking to the police we hear yelling and kicking coming from a nearby car. Christian quickly pushes me behind him while the police try to pry open the trunk.

I gasp as a man I'd never seen before is help out and see that he has blood dripping from his head. Christian curses under his breath before storming over towards this unknown man.

I find out he's Mia's boyfriend. He is also my stalkers step brother who says he was unintentionally involved in my planned kidnapping. He looks really upset and I beg Christian to help him get off. I believe Peter and I don't want someone that is innocent to go to jail when he was gonna call the police to get help. Christian nods and agrees

"I have extra security on everyone just in case anyone else was involved. I also called Mia and told her about Peter being hurt, she's on her way to the hospital." I'm so tired the I barely am able to nod. We had to stay at my apartment for about an hour and now it's nearly midnight.

"I know that I denied you guest room offer, but can I still take you up on it? I really don't want to alone tonight." I give him my best puppy dog eyes

"Yeah baby, you can stay with me as long as you want. I'll have my guys clean up your apartment and fix the front door. If you hadn't asked I was gonna book you a hotel room until the mess was cleaned up." He smiles and guides me back to his car.

Christmas morning comes with the gift of news that once Zach is released from the hospital he is being charged with attempted kidnapping, assault & battery and attempted murder, he should go away for life and I couldn't be happier for that piece of scum to be off the street.

All mistakes are mine.

I was tired while writing this so I will edit it more tomorrow.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

All FSOG character and names belong to E.L James while original characters and storyline are mine.

Thanks for reading.

All mistakes are mine.

Lemon is this chapter

CPOV

Christmas Day

The night from hell only got worse when I had to inform Candace's father Anderson about Zach having been released over 8 months ago and was planning on kidnapping Ana and blackmail into meeting him then taking both of them. I'm still not sure how he managed brake my home office door when he left. I told Taylor to keep an eye on Anderson because the look in his eyes was pure rage. Before he left he we agreed that he would tell Candace the news but not until after Christmas. He didn't want Zach to ruin her holiday.

I was ecstatic that Ana wanted to stay at my place and plan to take every opportunity to I care. We are still working on the friendship part of our relationship. We have both changed so much over the last 6 years but are still the same in a lot of ways.

I'm so glad that my family decorated my apartment a last week because when I woke up I found Ana sitting with her pillow and blanket next to the fireplace and Christmas tree. She was humming Christmas music and sipping hot chocolate. She was so strong last night and didn't want to talk about it until later. She said that this was our first Christmas back in each others lives and he wasn't worth us missing celebrating.

The original plan was to go to my parents house at 8 am and open presents but since Mia and my parents were at the hospital with Peter until around 4 am, we decided to meet around 1 for a late lunch and presents. I told my parents about Anderson not telling Candace about Zach yet and the agreed to keep quiet.

When we got home last night Ana and I decided we need to come down from the stress of the night and so we ate chocolate and popcorn and watched Uncle Buck and Home Alone until the early morning. We may or may not have made out throughout Wedding Crasher because I can't remember half of it.

"Oh, Christian, I didn't see you there. Merry Christmas!" Ana's voice brings me out of my thoughts

She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The way I love this woman makes me want to throw away this friendship shit and go straight into boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

"Ana, will you go on a date tomorrow? If you aren't comfortable and would like some time after last night I'll understand." Her eyes light up and she nods before squealing and jumping off her pillow and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"I would love to!" I pick her up and sit myself down on the couch while Ana sits on my lap. The only reason we stop kissing is to catch our breath.

"I love you" She tells me with so much sincerity

"I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you. My soul belongs to you, Ana." I tell her what my heart has been wanting me to say since I saw her again. I kiss the tears off Ana's cheeks

****Lemon Ahead****

"Make me yours again. Show me just how much you love me as my Christmas present." She says before slamming her lips to mine

I lift her up and walk towards my bedroom then kicked the door shut.

I softly place her on the bed before pulling away and undressing both of us.

Your body has changed over the years but you are still the most gorgeous woman alive. I tell her while kissing down her neck. Her moans get me hard instantly

"Are you sure, Ana?" I need to know before we cross that line. It would destroy me if we make love and she regret it.

"I have waited for 6 years to finally be with you again. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Make love to me Christian." I nod

"Let's see if you're wet, shall we?" I run my finger up and down her slit before slowly interesting a finger then another one before I start sucking on her clit.

"Yeeeessssss, Oh my God, right there." I increase my speed as I feel her tightening around my finger but I want her to cum with me inside her, so I pull out my fingers and slip on a condom.

"Oh baby, I love you so much." I groan while sliding into her hot core.

Chris, oh yes right there. Don't stop. aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh chrisssssssssss."

"FUCK" I collapse on top of her while snuggling into her breast.

After we both come take a shower and have another round of sex we decide it's time to get ready to go to my parents. Ana goes to the guest room to get ready since all her stuff is in there. I decide on black suit pants and a red polo. When I walked into the living room I stop my track and just look at the gorgeous creature dressed in red long sweater and black leggings with red heels. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has nothing but lipgloss on. I mean could anyone be more perfect.

"You look.. yummy." I kiss her hair and we walk towards the elevator

"I'm so Peter was well enough to be discharged and join Christmas lunch" She mumbles

"Are you sure you're okay with him joining us? I know he wasn't involved in the actual plan but I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She says she okay but I'm still not sure.

Mia felt horrible about what happen but Ana took the phone from me and told her that 'Peter refused to be involved with the plan which is why he got hurt That she shouldn't let this ruin her relationship more than his step brothers return already has.' Mia agreed

"I'm fine with him coming. He was going to call the police and get help before he knew it was me that was the victim. He seems like a nice guy. I just want a nice afternoon with my dad, you and your family. Everything else is easy peasy because I have you."

I nod before helping her into the passenger seat. I gave Taylor the day off and now I get to drive my new Audi Spider that I got myself for Christmas. Ana helped me pick it out saying it was a sexy car that deserved a sexy ass to sit in it.

"Merry Christmas!" We hear as soon as the front door is opened. My mom, dad, Elliot and Mia hug us. I look and see Peter standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He looks terrified and I can understand why, who wants to see the person their step brother wanted to kidnap the night before?

"Merry Christmas, Peter. How are you feeling?" That's my girl always making everyone feel at ease.

"Still have a headache but I feel fine otherwise. I'm truly sorry for what Zach had planned. I honestly had nothing to do with it and had I known ahead of time I would have called the police." She nods before reminding him that when Candace and her father arrive to not mention it.

"Merry Christmas everyone! We've got presents and also I hope it okay I brought a date?" Anderson and Candace walk in along with Ana's editor Nathan. Nathan and Candace have gotten close over the last couple weeks and I'm so glad that our weird arrangement didn't ruin her chance a romance. I would feel terrible if I was able to be with my love and she was all alone. I really like Nathan, he has been amazing with Ana and helping her get the best out of her book and now he's making my best friend happy. He is slowly becoming one of my best friends.

"Since we decided to only buy one present for each other and donate the rest I want to wait until after lunch to open gifts." My mother always taking charge and keeping everyone in line.

We're having sausage and biscuit casserole with hash browns, fruit and orange juice. Since we're served a big dinner at the Christmas party, my mom always likes having a light but filling brunch on Christmas day.

As we eat I notice my mom, Mia and Candace are staring at Ana and me. They have a giddy smile as Ana lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair. I forgot that we haven't announced our relationship change to my family yet.

"Do you want to wait to tell them we are together?" I whisper to Ana

"Nope, I want to celebrate our first Christmas back together and I can't spend the whole day not kissing you." She smiles before bringing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

I hear a few gasp and smile into her kiss.

"I guess that cats out of the bag. Ana and I are now in a relationship." I say as giddy as a child

"My baby boy finally has he love back. I'm so happy for both of you." My mom says as she comes and gives both of us hugs. Followed by my dad, Mia, Elliot and Candace.

"Congrats Christian, you deserve to be with your true love." Candace says as we hug

"You do too. I'm not sure where things are going with Nathan but I'm glad you are putting your heart out there. You deserve to find love like Ana and I." She nods before going back to Nathan

"Ok, I'm ready for PRESENTS!" Mia squeals as we are now done eating. My sister may be 19 but she still acts like a 5 year old at Christmas time.

"Amelia Grey, just for that outburst you will handout the present." Mia huffs and pouts but goes to pass out the presents. I kinda went overboard since we were only aloud one present each.

It's my parents 30th wedding anniversary is in January so us kids thought it would be a nice gift to send them Italy to relive their honeymoon. We also got our parents a collage of each of us kids. She has a wall of shame... I mean pride for us kids, so we scheduled a photographer Jose Rodriguez for the day and he took unposed pictures throughout the day. I must say the pictures came out amazing and I asked him to send me copies for my apartment. Mia found love letters from our dad to mom and she had them restored and put them in a photo album with pictures from when they were dating. Elliot being the great builder he is, made our parents a two person swing for their front porch. They had one in their first house and always talked about wanting another one. Elliot carved all our initials in the side of the wood.

Elliot and I put our heads together and agreed to buy Mia an apartment in Los Angeles and pay acting lessons. She has talked about wanting to act since she was 7 years old. She always auditioned for ever school or church plays. She was in a few commercials for my dad law firm and mom hospital. I even asked her to star in my orientation video for GEH. She has been working at my dad law firm as his receptionist for almost 3 years and saving all her money just so she can move to LA. I thought when she and Peter got together that she would decide against moving but she said he supported her and would move with her. After what happened the last few months I'm not sure if they are still that close but he's here at Christmas so I guess we'll see.

I had a customized work truck for Elliot. He had been showing me pictures of his dream truck for the last 5 months and now he's holding the keys to it. I didn't know he could scream louder than Mia but he accomplished that.

Mia helped me pick out Candace a watch and Birkin bag that of course she had to get too. I asked Candace what her father would want and she said a cruise to the Bahama. He loves the sun and it kind of sucks some time living in the wettest state in the US.

Ana got Ray and Taylor a weekend fishing trip that they both have wanted for a few months. She also joined in on our day with the photographer and made a collage of goofy and serious pictures.

Ray made Ana a customized bookshelf and desk for her with her initials carved. He also had found a bunch of her stories she had written as a child and organized them for her. She cried because she thought she had lost all the stories she had written before Carla dragged ger from Seattle.

I got Ana a charm bracelet and found charms that represent old and some new memories.

"You got me charms that represent our important moments in our lives. I love it." She slowly rubs her fingers over each charm

There is a heart 'because she has always held my heart'

Watermelon 'when we were 15 she entered an watermelon eating contest and won. That was the moment I realized she was more than just my friend Ana.

Hello Kitty charm 'she was obsessed with that and would force me to watch it'

A purple butterfly' She was dresses as a butterfly for our first Halloween as a couple and it was also when we told each other "I love you"'

A book but not just any book. This book is engraved with her book title. This was something I wanted to add and it took a little bribery to get it within two weeks

And a pink rose ' I would call her my rose'

I left opening so we could add for our future together.

"I.. I tried to figure out what to get you. It was probably the hardest mission of my life but I think I've found it." She hands my present

It's a large picture from with different magazine article about my company and in the middle is a picture of me from my 5th grade 'who will you be in 10 years essay' and a copy of the essay with specific paragraph highlighted in bold.

'I, Christian Trevelyan Grey, will be the owner and CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holding.

I will be on top of the business world and my company will be a leader in technology.

I will do my best to create a way to reduce world hunger and create new and improved farming equipment.

When you hear the name GEH, you will know we are a company that is not to be messed with but that also have heart. We will change the world.'

"Baby" I try to say with the lump in my throat.

"Ana, you have always been the most thoughtful person and I am so glad I get to call you mine. You have no idea how much I love this and you." I plan on hanging this proudly in my office at Grey House.

My parents got my a watch and season Seahawks passes while Elliot and Mia planned a ski weekend for just the three of us. We haven't been on a vacation just the three of us since Elliot and I started our companies, so it will be nice to have a little time with my siblings. I might have to convince them to bring their spouses because I want to show Ana around Aspen this winter.

"Today was amazing, thank you for inviting me." Ana says as we make our way towards the car. My mom gushed about her being back in our lives was thanks enough. We all hug and promise to be at Sunday dinner the following week.

"That was one of the best Christmas of my life." I couldn't agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line belong to me.

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. :-)

APOV

The last few months have been hectic but also amazing. I've made so many new friends. Between Vicky, Mia, Candace and Kate I'm never without sisterly advice or a shopping buddy. It's amazing how in just a few months I went from just a few people in my life to now an entire family.

Christian and I got back together on Christmas and I couldn't have asked for a better gift. We have spent every night in each other arms since Christmas. With Kate staying at her parents house the two weeks Grey House is closed, I didn't want to stay alone in my apartment and neither did Christian. I never thought I could love him more than I did when we were together 6 years ago but everyday I fall more in love and I know we will never allow someone to break us apart again.

The creeper Zach is still in the hospital but is scheduled to be transfer to county today. I'll never forget how upset Candace was when she found out about Zach stalking me.

***Flashback***

"ANA!" I turn to see whose calling me and am nearly slammed to the ground by a mess of blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." I look up shocked to see Candace crying. I pull her towards my car and get us inside

"I'm confused, what would I hate you?" She shakes her head and continues to cry

"Z.. Zach was looking to get revenge against me and in that process her became obsessed with you. He could have hurt you and ... and I know what he can do when he's crazy. I just so sorry to get you involved." We sat in my car for nearly an hour talking. She was more upset that he involved me than that he wanted to kidnap her. This woman has a heart as big as Texas.

After she finally calmed down we decided to shop away our sadness. She has become my best friend and confidante.

***END FLASHBACK***

After that day we get together at least every other day for lunch or just to hang out. She is slowly becoming closer to me than Kate.

New Years Eve

"Ana, you and my brother have stayed home ever night this week. Please, come clubbing with us." Mia whines as I tell her Christian and my plans for the evening.

"Nope, we are staying in and having a horror movie marathon while stuffing our faces. No family allowed." I might have left out that our own party is clothing optional. lol

"Booooooo, love you anyway. Happy New Years" She says before hanging up

"Popcorn, Butterfingers, Strawberries" I tap my finger trying to remember" WOOO chocolate and whip cream" I wink at Christian before walking to get our needed items. I should probably grab waters too.

When I walk into the movie room, I almost drop the tray because sitting on the couch is a naked Christian Grey in all his glory.

"Jesus baby, I almost came just looking at you." He chuckles before standing to help me sit the tray down. He nuzzles my neck while unbuttoning my pajama top. Surprise is on him when he sees what I'm wearing.

"Ana.." He whispers as he see my black bow bra and panties. The top ribbon only has to be pulled to come apart and the panties are tied together with bow on each side.

"Happy New Years" I say before grabbing his face and slamming my lips to his. He lifts me up and pushes us against the wall.

"No, don't rip them. I love these." I plead with him and he nods before pushing the panties aside and pushes hard into me.

"Yes.. You like my cock thrusting in and out of you don't you?" I moan and nod before grabbing his hair and kissing the life out of him.

"This is where I always want to be. You and me.. AAAAAHHHHHH" We cum together

"Wow, that was a new record. Fuck baby, you're trying to send me to an early grave." We start to make out again and soon I feel him get hard

"Round two!" I squeal as we end up on the sofa and he slowly pulls the ribbons to my panties.

"Time to taste a rare delicacy" He licks my fold before sucking on my clit and slipping a one then two fingers into my wet core.

"Give it to me baby. I want all the cream" I moan out his name and without a second notice he's thrusting into me prolonging my already strong orgasm.

"Cccccchhhhhhrrrrriiiiissss." "ANNNNNAAAA" We both call out before collapsing on the couch.

"You're right we're gonna die from orgasms but what a way to go." I laugh and we snuggle before starting our first movie 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

"You really need to work on your aim, baby." Christian laughs as I try to throw popcorn into his mouth but each time it falls before touching him.

"Shut it and turn on New Years Rocking Eve. We can't miss the ball drop." I say while throwing on Christians shirt. We have watched two more movies and I want to watch the ball drop for the first time in 6 years with Christian.

"Ana I want to ask you something." Christians says while I wait for the countdown from 10 to start but not really listening."Marry me" Wait... What the... I turn to see Christian down on one knee holding a beautiful diamond ring.

"Ana?"

"I'm sorry, What did you say?" He smirks before taking my hand

"I have always known you were my forever. We would be married already if other people hadn't gotten involved in our relationship. You are the other half of my soul and you complete the missing part of me. I know we've only been back together for a week but I also know that we are destined to be together. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Marry me, Ana" WTF, I was not expecting this tonight but there is only one answer

"YES!" He slides the ring on my first before pulling me onto his knee and kissing me.

I turn to look at the television and notice we are down to 5 seconds.

" Happy New Year, Mr. Grey" We kiss

"Happy New Year soon to be Mrs. Grey. You know the saying about New Years right?" I shake me head no and he lifts me and walks towards the couch sitting down with me on his lap.

"How you spend your celebrating New Years is how you'll spend the New Year." He say lifting me up and sliding me down on his shaft.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, This is definitely how I want to spend the New Year." We make love for the rest of the night.

One month later

"I can't believe we are looking for a dresses for your book release. How does it feel that your book will be in stores in just one week?" That's right my book is coming out next week. Sensational Publishing is throwing me a book release party in three days so that's why we had a girl day.

"I think I found your a dress" I turn to see Mia holding the perfect dress. The top is white lace and the bottom is soft pink with a bow separating the top and bottom. The bottom is also short in the front while long in the back. She also brought in matching shoes.

"Holy Shit, that's perfect." I clap and drag Mia into the dressing room

"Now we need to find dresses for you 4." After another hour each lady as a dress, Kate found a blue backless dress, Candace found a black pantsuit and Vicky found a white lace backless dress while we are still waiting for Mia.

"I swear Amelia Grey, we will leave you here if you don't come out of that damn dressing room."

"FINE..." She whines and finally the door opens. I don't know why she waited so long because the dress is perfect for her.

"You look gorgeous. That dress scream Mia Grey" Candace and I say while Vicky and Kate nod. Mia's dress is hot pink under dress with tulle overlap with lace flowers woven into the dress. She looks like a princess

"Okay, Dresses. check. Lunch then you have an interview for your book" Vicky says as she checks her phone. The last month I've done a lot of promoting for my book. We did a photo shoot, television interviews and now I have an phone interview with People Magazine for their up & coming section. If my book sells are as good after the release as they are now for the preorder then I get a plan a book tour!

"Next dress shopping will be for your wedding." Mia and Vicky both squeal while jumping up and down. Seriously those two could be sister speaking of sisters I recently found out I have a half sister. Her name is Morgan. Carla gave her up for adoption when she was 16 but never told anyone.

Morgan Lambert is 28 years old artist that lives in Portland, Oregon. Her adopted parents passed away last year and left her all the information they had on her biological mother. Her boyfriend Scott Franklin is Director of Technology at Franklin Industries and he helped her get background check on Carla Wilkie. It was through that background check she found out about me and wrote me a letter introducing herself.

To say it was a shock would be the understatement of the year but I am so excited to get to know my sister. We met a couple weeks ago in person over a weekend Christian and I went to Portland. She and I could be twins except her eyes. I have blue while she has green eyes. We spent the whole weekend talking and pretty much ignoring our guys. It's funny even though we just found it 6 weeks ago we have quickly became close. We talk everyday and she will be her for my book release.

"What's gonna be the inscription in your book?" Candace says while we are eating our lunch.

"Promise you won't tell Christian?" Everyone nods.

" I would be half a person without you and can't wait to become your wife, while create many more happy memories. Thank you for all your support. I love you forever, Christian."

"He is gonna freak out. You guys know how possessive he can be and I thought what a better way to show the world I'm taken?" They all nods

"She also included a picture of them at 8,16 and from Christmas. There is no way people will mistake her being taken." Vicky laughed while I smirked.

"This book is about our love and heartbreak. We made it through and now we're getting married this Christmas." I've always wanted a Christmas wedding and it work with Grey House and Sensational Publishing being closed for the Holiday.

"Baby, you ready to go?" I look up to see Christian's reflection in the mirror looking hot as hell. Damn that man looks amazing in everything he wears. He's in a black suit and with a pink tie that matches my dress. GEH has reached the billions and we have been getting recognized more. Sawyer is now my full time CPO while Cooper became full time security at Grey House. He and Vicky started dating a few weeks ago and he wanted to have at least a somewhat normal schedule. They are so freaking cute together.

Speaking of couples... Nathan and Candace starting dating around Christmas too. She was terrified to open her heart again but they are going strong nearly a month and half later. We go on couple dates with them.

Mia asked Christian and Elliot to sell the apartment in L.A because she wants to stay in Seattle and take some classes in drama and business. Her goal is to open a non profit Arts program for kids. She wants to offer art, acting, dancing, writing and singing classes. Nathan and I told her we would volunteer. She is so excited about this endeavored.

"Don't even think about it. We don't have time." He smirks as I try to compos myself before I jump him and forget about the release party tonight.

"You look hot as fuck. All the women are gonna try to get to you. I'm gonna have to scratch some eyes out." I say and give him a kiss and walk towards the door.

" Ana, you look like a goddess and I believe I'm gonna be the one to fight men off you." Could we be more perfect for each other? We would destroy someone that tries to get the others attention.

"Let's go. I want to show you off as my fiancé." I smirk. I always tell him that when we go to events for GEH.

Our car arrives at the venue and I am sweating bullets. I know my book is good but it's terrifying to actually release it into the world. It's been my baby for years and now it's done.

"Your book is amazing, Ana. Tonight is about you, nothing is going to go wrong." I smile and kiss him before we get out and make our way towards the door while flashes from the pap's camera blind us. Tonight is my night and no one will ruin it.


	12. Chapter 12

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line belong to me.

All mistake are mine. Thank you for reading.

APOV

Walking into the venue I see all the promotion for my book and it almost makes me cry. After all the hard work it's finally completed and ready for others to read. I keep the journal entries and wrote almost everyday while away from Christian. I wrote about the start of our relationship and the fall out after our relationship. I have already started on the second book that will cover my mother pretty much selling me to her now ex husband and going to the extreme to break Christian and I up.

The cover of the book is a picture of a couple with the sun to their back. The man is holding the woman in a way that it's obvious she is his world. I wanted a cover that spoke volumes about their love.

I see all my friends, Christians family and the press clapping when we enter. It feel surreal that I am now a published author. I feel someone engulf me in a hug and soon realize it's Grace then grandma Martha Grey. Over the course of mine and Christian relationship before we broke up Grandma Martha and I became thick as thieves. She is the person I go to for advice even if it's about Christian. She will always be an important women in my life.

"Congratulations sweet girl. You deserve all the praise you're getting. I was able to read one of the copies that are available to buy tonight and I already bought 150 for all my friends. You write amazing and I can't wait to read your next book." I kiss her cheek and hug her one last time before my dad and Taylor come over for hugs.

My dad and I are closer than ever since I moved back. It was weird at first because we hadn't really seen each other while I was in New York but that was all on me. I was so focused on school and writing and also I was trying to handle the whole Gabriel incident that I ignored all his invites to come to Seattle. He came to see me for holidays but only for a few days. I sign realizing I really need to be a better daughter.

"I love you dad. I hope you know I appreciate everything you have ever done for me. I'm sorry for how I treated you while living in New York." He shakes his head saying he knows I love him and there nothing to be sorry about. But I know I hurt his feeling when I wouldn't visit but I was so worried I would run into Christian and at that time I was still too fragile. So I just stayed away. God, I was so stupid. If I just faced my fears we could have been together years ago.

I shake my head and remind myself that tonight is a celebration and not self loathing. I put a smile on my face and go find Nathan and Vicky.

Soon I have mingles as much as I can stand, so I go in search of my beautiful man. I find him being cornered by a beach blonde woman that has had one to many boob jobs. Just by his body language I can tell his doesn't want her around him so of course the amazing fiance I am step in to save my man.

"Babe, They want me to make a speech then we can go." I whisper to Christina. He nods but a hear a huff and turn to see blondie glaring at us. " Oh, what's your name?" I ask as polite as possible as she glares at our intertwined hands.

"I'm Trixie and this is my party. Do you mind? He and I were making plans for the evening, now get lost." I giggle and then snort as her expression falls

"Umm, this is your party? I thought it was for the author Rose Grey? Wait. Are you her?" I ask

"Duh, I said this was my party, now run along and fetch me a water." She waves her hand and I almost roll on the floor laughing. This bitch really has no idea who the author of the book release party she's attended. As I'm about to open my mouth, Nathan appears and announces it's time to give my speech.

"If you'll excuse me I need to give a thank you speech." I get close and lean in

"This is my book release party and that is my fiance. You have fucked with the wrong person. I'll make sure I ruin your name with any publication you work for. You messed with the wrong bitch. Now, why don't you go fetch me a drink."

"That felt good. Normally I try to be kind to everyone but being a bitch really got my blood flowing. I love you." I kiss him before heading towards the stage.

Standing on stage I try to remind myself how to breath. See I can write all I want but public speaking terrifies me. I take a deep breath and focus on my love.

"Thank you all for coming. Today, is an amazing day for me. Nathan, Vicky and I have worked countless hours on getting my book ready for today. This book is about finding true love at a young age but losing it before you had a real chance to experience the true extent of it. My inscription in the book is for the person who completes me and it reads

I would be half a person without you and can't wait to become your wife, we'll create many more happy memories. Thank you for all your support. I love you forever, Christian. Love, Soon to be Mrs. Grey" I look up and see Christian has a huge grin on his face and is trying to keep from crying. Christian Grey, you are the love of my life and this book is dedicated to our love.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even exist. Where's my thanks?" The last voice I expected to hear brings me from my lovey dovey Christian thoughts.

I look up to find my mother looking at me with so much venom that if looks could kill I'd be a goner. I see Taylor and my dad walk towards her and I realize this is my chance

"Dad, Taylor wait." They stop but don't take their eyes of Carla. I wave Christian on stage.

"Everyone had to sign a NDA right?" He nods and so I go ahead with my plan after texting Vicky

"Please Carla Wilkie something something something... The last name list could go on for days. Tell me what I should thank you for?"

"I gave birth to you. I create you and gave you the life your book is based on." Really bitch?

"Let me get this straight... You drag me away from my father to live with your now ex husband because of money, right?" She nods

"Then when his fascination turned to me, did you stop him from trying to hurt me?" She doesn't answer

"DID YOU? Come on you started this, so answer the fucking question. Did you try to stop Gabriel from hitting me?"

"NO, it was better you than me. Your skin was young enough to look pretty after it healed but mine wouldn't look so pretty afterwards so I let him beat my child instead." I nod

"Now let's get down to this whole part about being the one that helped me create my book. How did you help me? I'm confused. I remember writing the book but I don't remember you being there. Enlighten me." Carla is swaying so I know she must be drunk otherwise she wouldn't dare step foot some place my dad is.

"UMMMM, The fact that I forged break up letters to both you and lover boy over there."

"Yes,I'm aware but that doesn't really tell me why you helped create my book."

"BECAUSE IF I HADN'T SOLD YOU TO GABRIEL, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A LOVE LOST STORY TO WRITE, THAT'S WHY" I nod and smirk before looking at Vicky who is also nodding letting me know she got the whole thing on camera.

"You realize what you did was illegal right?" she huffs and laughs

"No one has proof. These people can't prove anything. Now I want my portion of your book sells. Rob left me after someone claimed I was cheating on him." I laugh because I see my dad and Taylor smirking.

"Oh, Carla I'll make sure you get what you deserve trust in that." I say before my dad and Taylor drag her outside to wait the police.

"Wow, that was interesting. Well that's all the drama I can handle for tonight. Thank you all for coming and please get a copy of Incomplete by Rose Grey. I signed all those at the table." Everyone claps and I breath a sigh of relief that tonight is about to be over.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

Ana's book release party although, had some bitches try to ruin it, my girl took it in stride. I still can't believe Ana had Vicky record her mother confession. The police arrested Carla on trespassing, public intoxication and once the detectives received the videos she was charged with selling a child which if found guilty is a mandatory 30 years in prison. Carla is being held without bond and I hope that once the DA gets ahold of her we never have to see her again.

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I can't wait for my girl and I to get on the plan for our weekend away. Her book tour starts on the 16th in New York City's Barnes and Noble, so this is our last get away before she's gone. Her and Nathan worked hard nailing down stop destinations. She will be on tour and also promoting her book with interviews in each city. They have her touring for 2 months almost non stop and her finale tour date is in Seattle. When she and I became friends again and they began talking about her book tour I offered my private jet whenever possible but she wanted to take an actual tour bus and have spent the last few months designing the bus. She is taking Vicky with her as her assistant. All the girls have already made plans to meet up with her on specific dates.

"Bye" I walk into our bedroom and find Ana putting down her phone. She has her suitcase open on the bed again. She keeps unpacking and repacking.

"Baby, are you ready to go?" She looks down at her suitcase before starting to take clothes out again.

I grab her suitcase and close it before she can unpack and make us late. I grab her hand and we make our way to the elevator.

"Ana, anything you forget you can buy on the way."

" I'm excitedly nervous. This is what I've wanted to do my entire life. You know I always wrote stories in the student paper in elementary school. I'm terrified my book will bomb and all this will be for nothing and I'll be a failure my mother always thought I would be." She has tears in her eyes and I wish I could just for one night beat the shit out of Carla.

"You have and always will be an amazing writer. You would not have been published if they didn't believe in you. This book is amazing and will do great. Remember you are Anastasia Steele and you are about to skyrocket to the New York Times best seller list." She has been this way all week. Even though her preorder book sales are outstanding and television shows have been going crazy with interview request, she stills nervous.

As we make are way towards the jet I scoop Ana up over my shoulder and spank her ass while she giggles and hits me back. We make our way into the jet passing Taylor who is trying not to laugh. Over the last 2 and half months Taylor has found Ana and I in many compromising positions. I have never met a man who can keep such a straight face even when caught in an awkward situation.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard that the jets gonna rock." I whisper in Ana's ear. She gasp and tries to not choke on her sip of water.

"You are such a bad but sexy man. Just wait til I can take these pants off and suck you dry." She buckles herself and open her magazine. God, I love this girl.

Since Ana is gonna be on a book tour I assigned Sawyer and Cooper to be her CPO again. I don't want someone to ruin her tour and with Cooper and Vicky dating it was a plus for him to go.

The press has finally died down since Candace and I announced the end of our engagement. At first they tried to peg Ana has the reason behind the break up but we both agreed to do an interview explaining that we were never in an actual relationship. It took the threat of lawsuits to stop a couple papers from printing horrible columns about Ana being a gold digger but after a few weeks an A list celebrity couple broke up because he cheated with his costar. I have never been so happy to have someone else's face plastered on magazines.

"Strip.. Slowly" I order now that we're in the jet bedroom.

"Let's play some music first." She grabs her phone and turns on Pony by Ginuwine

"Gotta be compatible

Takes me to my limits

Girl when I break you off

I promise that you won't want to get off

If you're horny, let's do it

Ride it, my pony

My saddle's waiting

Come and jump on it"

Throughout the song she has stripped herself and me and now she slowly lowers herself on to my steel rod.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" I'll never get use to her always wet core. This woman was meant to be mine.

"Ohh, I'm gonna cum, Chrisssssssssss""AAAAAANNNNNAAAAA" We both shout as we cum together.

"I'm not done yet. Get on your hands and knees. YEEESSSS" I hiss as I ram into her again.

"I'm gonna try something. Tell me if it's uncomfortable and I'll stop."She nods and I circle her anus and slowly insert my lubed pinky finger into her. She sucks in her breath and tenses but when I go to take my finger out she shakes her head to stop me.

"Oh my God. Yes, keep doing that. Oh fuck I'm going to cum." She scream and cums so violently that it steals my own orgasm. We both collapse on the bed with me still in her. When I pull out my dick is dripping wet and she looks on the verge of passing out.

"Shit that was one of the most intense experiences of my life. I can't wait for you to put your dick in there." I laugh at her and we snuggle falling into a deep sleep. This is the best start of the weekend.

" Happy Valentine's Day" I say while bringing in breakfast to our hotel bedroom. We got here last yesterday afternoon and just passed out after dinner, today I have plans for a romantic day for my girls second Valentine's day together. Our first one I asked my mom to help decorate our boathouse with flowers, twinkle lights and candles while I ordered pizza for dinner. It was the best night of my life. We both lost our virginities and promised to be together forever. Little did I know her bitch of a mother would steal my love away just a few weeks later.

". AWWW, I love the roses. Happy Valentine's Day, babe" She kisses me and pulls me on top of her and soon we are making love, food forgotten.

"I'm gonna blindfold you but I promise not to let you fall." I say as we make our way back into the car. We went to the New York Botanical Garden after we ate at One If By Land, Two If By Sea Restaurant and now I am about to surprise her with something she always said she wanted us to do together as kids.

"Kinky. Maybe we can use this blindfold later." She winks and then turns around. After tying the blindfold I whisper"Maybe I can tie you up and have my way with you? Would you like that?" She moans and nods her head. We have been experimenting with kinky sex and she likes being tied up, spanked and blindfolded. She surprised me with a intro to kinky sex book. We've tried at least 10 position from the book. My favorite is the spreader bar. It keeps my girls legs wide open and I can feast upon her delicious cream. I hear Ana huffs

"Are we there yet?" I chuckles

"About 2 more minutes. The traffic is normally bad but tonight it seems to be a lot worse. Patients baby, it will be well worth the wait." I kiss her cheeks then her hand

"You stand right there." I nod at Taylor and he removed the blindfold

"Christian, it's beaut..." Her word catch in her mouth when she see me down on one knee.

I proposed to her on New Year's Eve but with the media drama she wanted to wait to officially announce it. Our families now but she doesn't have a ring on her finger yet but that changes tonight.

"Oh shit" Tears start falling down her cheeks

"If at the age of 8 someone told me that I would meet the love of my life I would have laughed. I didn't know it at the time but you quickly became everything important to me. We spent every waking moment we could together and I guess that should have been a sign that you were it for me. Unfortunately my brain works slow and it took me until we were almost 15 to realize what you truly meant to me. I was so in love with you that it took me 2 months to ask you out. When you opened your door on Halloween dressed as a butterfly I knew I couldn't keep my feeling inside and that was a moment that will always be etched in my mind forever. You are the other half of my heart and soul. I could not imagine loving someone else or having a family with another person. You are it for me. Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife? Marry me" She nods and I slip on her customized diamond ring. The moment I proposed on New Years Eve I knew I wanted a specific rings that I had a hand in designing.

"I love you so much. You are the other half of me." We kiss and I look to see the photographer taking our pictures. I wanted to remember our Valentine's in New York and I also wanting pictures of our engagement so I hired a photographer to follow us around while we were out today.

"Did you read the inscription?" She takes her rings of and looks inside then gasps

The inscriptions say "With my whole heart, For my whole life, I will love you."

I show her the picnic I have set up with desserts. I had Anderson call in a few favors with his NYPD buddies and had this section of Central Park closed off so I could have it decorated with lights, candles and rose petals. The is a blanket with wine and mini desserts.

"After this would you like to skate?" One of the plans we made as teenagers was to come to New York and ice skate together. She always thought it was romantic. I was gonna pay to have it shut down but Ana would have been sad to not skate with other couples so I didn't.

"I'm ENGAGED!" She yell to know in particular and we walk towards Wollman Rink.

We spend a good hour there and not once did I fall which is a feet in its on self. We head back home where we make love all night.

"We want to welcome new author of Without You, Anastasia Steele" The interview Kim says as everyone claps. My girl is in a beautiful in a pink lace knee length dress and spiral curl in her hair. She is proudly wearing her engagement ring. The interview goes on for about 20 minutes and then she ask her finally two questions.

"Last two question. What made you choose the name Rose Grey and tell me about your book inscription. " Ana nods and looks at me with a bright smile

"My pen name is made up of two names I love very much. My grandmother's name was Rose and she was an amazing woman, that I loved dearly. Grey.." She blushes before taking a deep breath" I have been in love with a boy names Christian Grey since I was 8 years old. That boy became the man I plan on marrying, so it was easy to use that as my last name. Since I was a little kid I always thought myself as an honorary Grey so I wanted to thank them in a way also with using their last name. "

"The inscription is really easy to explain also. I love that man over there and if he wasn't in my life I don't know if I would believe in love. Without him love doesn't exist." She blows me a kiss before they end the interview and she lets sigh of relief

She got text after text from Ray, the girls and my family telling her how amazing she did.

"You're amazing baby. I'm so upset we won't see each other until Saturday." Between her book tour and my company we have set up specific dates to see each other. It's gonna be hard but it's worth it.

"Let's talk wedding date." She shocks me by saying she wants to elope and have a big wedding around Christmas time.

"Here I thought I would have to talk you into having a wedding sooner rather than later." I smirk at her before excusing myself and making an important call.

"Steele" Ray answers right away. He and I answer our phones the same way. I believe he might be the reason I answer my phone that way. Funny the things that stick with you.

"Ray, it's Christian. I have something very important to ask you?"

"Okay.." He says. I take a deep breath and ask the question I am actually scared might get the shit beat out of me.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay for Ana and I to elope while in New York? We would still have a ceremony back in Seattle at a later date but she an I don't want to wait. I love you like a father and your approval is extremely important to me and to mine and ana's relationship." Respect is something Ray Steele hold dear.

"Ummm, I appreciate you calling and asking but as long as you and Ana are okay with it, I'm fine with it as well. Just make sure I get to walk my baby down the aisle this year. Wait, is this meant to be a secret from your family?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Ana. As of now only you, me, Ana and Taylor know."

"Alrighty, I'll try to keep my mouth shut but no promises if you mother asks me question. You know your mom when she smell something is off." I chuckles because my mother is like Nancy Drew when she believe you're hiding something. We say our goodbyes and I go look for my girl.

"Will you Anastasia Steele do me the honor of becoming my wife... Today?" She jumps into my arms and scream YES. We head to the courthouse for our marriage license.

"Just let me go shopping for a dress and shoes and we can go back to the court house or do you think we can have a judge come here?" She asks looking through her purse

"I'm sure we can find a judge or justice of the peace that will come here. I'll call around and then call a photographer while you're shopping. Take Sawyer with you. " We kiss and she heads out the door and I quickly put my plan in motion. I have Cooper go buy flowers, candles and champagne. I call the photographer I hired before and luckily he's still in town. I couldn't find a justice of the peace or judge that would come to our hotel but Taylor offered to get ordained online. Apparently you can be ordained in under 5 minutes. I couldn't think of a better person to marry us than Jason Taylor. He has been in Ana and my life for decades. He means a lot to both of us and I know it will mean a lot to Ana for him to be the officiant.

I take a shower and put on my suit and wait for my love to arrive. While she's gone Taylor and I help the hotel coordinator decorate their rooftop deck with the flowers and candles Cooper bought. It look amazing alongside their pergola that is already decorated with twinkle lights. It's been about 4 hours since Ana left and she returned an hour again. She texted that she was gonna get ready then meet me up on the roof.

"They are on the way up, sir." I smile bright thinking about what my love looks like.

"FUCK!" I almost pass out at the sight of my princess walking out of the elevator.

She's in a Paolo Sebastian Swan Lake Wedding Dress and her hair is off up with curls all around. She looks like an angel on earth. She stops at the beginning of the aisle we made with white roses and looks at me.

"May I walk you down the aisle?" Taylor ask Ana and she starts to cry but he quickly whisper in her ear and she shakes off the tears. Watching my angel walk down the aisle to me is a dream come true. I don't know what I did in my past life to receive such a woman but I hope I plan on keeping her.

"Wow. You look like an angel baby." She smile

"You don't look too bad yourself. I love your tie. Also thank you for decorating, it look amazing." I smile and remember the first time I used this tie. We had decided to try bondage and I didn't have anything but ties so we use them instead.

"It a pleasure to say this.. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" I grab Ana's face and smash my lips to hers. It almost get to passionate before she pulls away blushing remembering Taylor is standing right beside us. Everyone says their congratulations and Sawyer and Cooper sign as witnesses. The all leave us for the evening as Ana and I will be sleeping on the roof top. I had blankets and pillows and extra clothes brought up and we will be sleeping under the pergola while staring at the stars.

"I love you Mrs. Grey" I pick her and place her on the blankets while not stopping our kiss.

"I love you, Mr. Grey" She says against my lips. We spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

"We just arrived at the LAX, I should see you in a little over 3 hours." My beautiful angel says and I couldn't be happier to finally have my wife back home again. Mia and Candace flew out to meet Ana in Orlando and decided to tag along on the final leg of her book tour. I flew out to her every weekend and Ray and Kate flew out whenever they could. Thankfully the 2 months have flown by and she will be home except for a few interviews and appearances.

"I can't wait to see you baby. I'll be waiting on the tarmac. I love you!" We say our goodbyes and I try to focus on work while constantly looking at my watch. Finally it's time to pick up my girl and I can't run out of my office fast enough.

"Taylor, I need to stop by Flora's Florist before we head towards SeaTac." He nods and we head towards Ana's favorite florist. I grab pink tulips and we head towards my love.

"I love you so much baby." I says as I pick her up and swings her around.

"I missed and love you so much." She says and I carry her to the SUV

"WELCOME HOME" Ana jumps as our family and friends welcome her back home.

Everyone hug Ana telling her how much they missed her.

"I have an announcement and would like Ana to come stand next to me." Nathan gets our attention

"As of 10am this morning, I would like to introduce everyone to the newest New York Time's Best Selling Author Rose Grey!" We all hoot and holler in congratulations for Ana.

She didn't want updates about her book sales because she wanted to enjoy her book tour. I turn around and see that there is also a banner with a customized New York Time's Best seller written on it. I don't know how they pulled that off in 6 hours but I'm so glad they did.

I go up and wrap my arms around Ana giving her a congratulations kiss and hug.

"This book means so much to me and I couldn't be more proud of the work Nathan, Vicky and I put into completing it. I always wanted to share my story of love and loss. Thank you everyone that has support not only me but Christian too. I love my husband and I couldn't be happier in my life." Everyone gasp except Ray at Ana's announcement. She looks at me and pales realizing she just spilt the beans but I smile and walk next to her and take her hand in mine then look towards our family.

"Well the cats out of the bag. Ana and I got married while in New York 2 right before her book tour started. We are planning a family wedding and reception in a few months."

"But.. WHAT? How could you get married without us?" Mia whines but my moms face breaks my heart, so I walk up to her and pull her aside.

"I know it's a shock but it's what Ana and I felt was right in the moment. We didn't do it to hurt you and we will have a formal wedding ceremony. We both want Ray to walk her down the aisle and also we would really like to get married in your rose garden." My mom hugs me and I honestly feel terrible about breaking her heart.

"Baby boy, I'm not crying because of being upset, these are happy tears. I always new Ana was your happily Ever After and I couldn't be more proud that she is now my daughter in law." She walks over to Ana and pulls her into a hug while whispering and nodding.

"What the actual fuck... Why didn't you tell us?" Elliot ask while I just know realize he is holding hands with Kate.

"UMMM, when did this happen?" I questions

"Two weeks ago. Now answer my question" I explain that it was a perfect moment for us

"Let's go get dinner and celebrate not only your marriage but also my baby girls book." Ray says after everyone has settled down and spend a few hours just relaxing together

4 months later

"Guysssss." Ana cries as they surprise her with her bridal shower. We are getting married in a weeks and between my mom, Mia and Candace Ana has had more help than she wanted.

I tried to get out of coming today because it's gonna be all women but my mom said it was a must attend.

"ANA! Let's play pin the veil on the bride." I almost roll my eyes at my sister but the look of joy on my girls face keeps me from doing it. She has all kinds of stuff setup for this party. They played What's in your purse, Bridal Shower Bingo, and Guess Who Bride or Groom. We opened presents and ate lunch. My sister made the cupcakes which she designed into the shape of a wedding dress. The cupcakes were amazing and it doesn't surprise me that Mia has been talking about opening up a bakery. I don't hold much stock in her career choice because every couple months she changes it but she has been stuck on baking for the last 3 months.

She and Peter didn't make it. He felt terrible about his brother's plan and that caused them to drift apart. Ana and Candace sat down and tried to help him realize he had nothing to do with Zach's plan but it didn't work. We still see him every now and again but he seems to be getting help for his guilt.

Mia has her eyes on Sawyer but he's isn't interested she's just having fun being single.

"Thank you guys!" We both say as Ana hugs all her friends

"Are you gonna open up those boxes?" I point to the three wrapped boxes that she didn't open at her party. She shakes her head while blushing and says they are for the wedding. Ana's received so many different types of gifts. She got a few spa trips, a few baskets with kitchen gadgets and cookbook and also my parents got us a trip to Disney World. Ana mentioned that she has never been to Disney World even though she lived in Florida so my parents purchases us a week trip for her birthday next month.

"Can you believe that Kate's attitude? I love that girl but she has been a bitch the last 4 months." I nod because she really has been a lot butcher than before. She and Elliot have a strange relationship. They aren't monogamous and we always see both of them flirting with other people so I'm not sure what's going on.

"It's been a long day baby, let's go to bed" I wiggle my eyebrows and she jumps into my arms and we spend the rest of the night pleasuring each other.

It's three days before our wedding and I'm on the way to pick up my special customized charm for Ana's charm bracelet. The charm is a white gold heart with red engraved A&C with our wedding date. We agreed to small gifts since we just bought land to build our dream house on.

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Kavanagh is her to see you sir." I look up from my laptop. I decided to just go home after picking up Ana's gift since I didn't have a meeting.

"Did she say why she's here? Does she realize Ana isn't here?" I ask because Kate has never shown up unannounced

"I have informed her sir but she says she is her to speak to you." I sigh and tell him to send her up before texting Ana that Kate was here. She replied that Kate stood her up for their late lunch and that she would be home soon. Something about this is fishy but before I can reply to her I hear the click of my door lock and look up to see Kate leaning up against my door in a jacket.

"What do you need, Kate?" I text Taylor ro record the office because something is going on and this bitch is giving off a weird vibe

"What I need is your cock inside me." She says while unzipping her jacket to realize her nude .. I new somethings has been off and now i know.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? COVER YOUR BODY UP NOW!" I roar but I stay behind my desk. I will not put myself in a situation where she can corner me.

"Get the FUCK out of my office and don't think Ana and Elliot won't find out." She smirks and starts to strut towards me still completely naked. I grab my phone and call Ana.

"Hi baby" Her sweet voice calms me but then I remember why I'm calling her.

"Ana are you almost here? Something is off about Kate." I go on to tell her what's going and she is beyond pissed almost to the point I fear for Kate's safety. I decide to call Elliot and tell him to come get his whore before Ana arrives and kills her.

"I know you want me Christian. I see the way you look at me when Ana and I are together. You don't have to pretend it's Ana you want. We are meant to be, all you have to do is get rid of Ana and I will be your wife. I can make you so happy." Who the fuck is this person? How can she be best friends with Ana for 5 years and be trying to seduce me?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Kate?" I jump when the door slams open and Ana come in yanking Kate away from me and slamming her on the floor. I look up to see Taylor standing there with the extra key and I'm thankful he suggested extra keys.

"You stupid bitch. How could you do this to our friendship? Uhh, you didn't get enough dick while your were whoring yourself back in New York? What the fuck were you thinking coming after my man? Did you honestly think i wouldn't whip your ass?" Ana is on top of Kate with a fist full of Kate's hair while screaming in her face.

"You pick the wrong man to try and fuck." She says as her fist connects with Kate's cheek.

"What the fuck dude?" Elliot says as he tries to pull Ana off Kate put in the heat of the moment Ana punches Elliot right in the balls.

"Taylor, remove Ms. Kavanagh and make sure she never sets foot in this building again." He nods before lifting up Kate and starting to walk her out but Ana grabs her hair again

"If you ever come near my husband again I will break your face and ruin your life. Get the HELL out of my house" Ana drags a still naked Kate to the elevator and shoves her inside before adding a last insult with a slap across her face.

"You need..?" I say but stops when Ana comes in glaring at Elliot.

"She is not aloud at any of our events ever again." Ana yells

"That's not gonna work for me. She's my girl.." He stops when Ana walks over to him and slaps him

"Your 'girl' came to mine and your brothers house NAKED ready to seduce him 3 days before our wedding. If that is who you want to associate with than you aren't aloud at our wedding. I know you are his brother and best man but she is not crashing our wedding." I have never seen Ana this angry and that's saying something with the mother she has.

"Kate's been acting wild lately and she kept asking me questions about you. I thought she was worried about Ana but she wanted to know more personal questions. Like if you were truly committed to her and what you looked for in a woman before Ana came back. I should have seen the signs but she give a bj like a boss." Elliot slumps into my office couch while Ana and I sit in my office chair. I have my arms around her kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry I brought her into our life. Why is it that some people from my past destroy my trust. Besides your family, Ray and Taylor I can't trust anyone else." She starts to cry into my neck and i have to remind her that Candace, Vicky and Nathan are also her friends that she can trust.

I am so pissed off at Kate because this is suppose to be the best time of our life with getting officially married in front of family and friends and now her so called best friend does this.

"Baby, we are getting married in front our family and the friends who really love us. Please don't let her ruin our special day." She nods but I can feel her shaking so I know she's crying.

"It's just hard to register the Kate we just saw with the Kate that I knew at 18. She broke some chicks nose for being horrible to me. How can that person who protected me from bitches to now trying to seduce my husband? She was my sister and now..." I nods, not knowing what to say to make her feel better so we just sit her while she cries it out and i rub her back.

I look up and see Elliot mouth he'll call me later.

What a fucked up day. I went from getting my girl her wedding gift to know comforting her. I just hope our wedding isn't filled with Kate Kavanagh drama.


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

"Where are you?" I text Kate while sitting in Cafe Caramel sipping on my frozen coffee. Something has been off with her the last few months and so today I invited her to lunch to talk to her. Everything started changing when I moved in with Christian after I got back from my book tour. I know it wouldn't be money issues since her parents pay for everything. She and Elliot haven't been on the best terms relationship wise since she asked him to have an open relationship. I was completely blindsided by her open relationship request because when they started dating she was terrified he wouldn't be faithful since he was Seattle's biggest manwhore and now she gave him the date whoever go ahead.

"Hey baby" I answer as I see Christians name pop up on my cell phone

"Ana, where are you?" The tone in his voice has me a on high alert

"I'm getting into my car now. Kate never showed up and I waited 30 minutes. Why?"

"She's here now and I think something is wrong with her. She came into my office, locked the door and now is standing against my door naked. Please get home soon."

"WHAT! I'm almost there now." I don't know what the fuck her problem is but screwing my husband is one of the only ways to get your ass kicked.

I run out of the elevator and see Taylor running from the maintenance closet with Christians spare office key.

"Give me that" I yell at Taylor and he hands me the key. I quickly unlock the door and what I see sends me into a blind rage.

KPOV

"You know if little Ana Steele can get Christian Grey to marry her then you should be able to steal him away." My mother yells at me as she paces in her living room.

"I didn't force you to only eat 800 calories a day for most of your life for you to date a carpenter when his brother is almost a billionaire. Get your act together and make me proud for once in your ugly life." I have never been good enough for her ever.

When I left Seattle for NYU I was so happy. I figured my life was gonna be on the opposite side of the coast from my parents especially my mother and I would finally be free to be me. That only lasted until my first holiday back home. My mom ragged on me about gaining 5 pounds saying that now I wasn't only ugly but also fat and NO daughter of her's was gonna be fat. That whole week she was on a mission to get me to drop those 5 pounds by restricting my diet and also searching my room.

I've never felt more accepted than I did when I met Ana Steele. Ana has and will always be my sister I never had. She doesn't know half the shit my parents put me through. I'm Katherine Kavanagh daughter of media mogul and my parents reputation means everything to them. My brother Ethan refuses to come visit them since his trust fund was released to him 3 years ago. He opened a new account and transferred ever penny from his trust fund so our parents couldn't touch it.

"Katherine, are you even listening?" She sigh before looking to my father"Eamon, you need to talk sense into your horrible daughter before she ruins what little reputation she has left. What is the world gonna think when they find out her best friend married better than her? You have and will always be worthless to our family name. Just get out and don't expect to use your trust fund or credit cards until you snag Christian Grey." She mom huffs before storming upstairs to her bedroom.

"Your mother is correct Kate. You can and will do better than a carpenter regardless of his last name or we will cut you off completely." He says before picking up his tablet and ignoring me, so I grab my purse and leave.

My parents will never understand how much I love Elliot and want to be his wife. Money isn't everything regardless of what they believe. I make enough at GEH to cover my bills so I don't need their money. I'll just need to cut down my spending and maybe clip some coupons but I'm a big girl.

(2 weeks before arriving naked in Christian office)

"Since we paid for your apartment in New York, NYU, bills, and all your shopping you have done since you turned 18 we have come up with your bill. We expect you to pay it monthly until it's at 0." My mother says as she hands we what looks to be 50 pages of bills.

HOLY FUCK" I can't pay you back 2.5 million dollars"

"You can and you will pay us back every penny. Since we are your parents we're giving you 5 years to pay it back. That only comes to twelve thousand a week and you work at GEH, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"WTF, I make a hundred thousand a year and that's before taxes. I can't repay you in 5 years."

My mom smirks and says

"Seduce Christian Grey and we'll call it even. Don't do it, and pay back every penny or we'll sue you. Choose your fate, Katherine." My dad hisses before getting in the car.

(Day of arriving in Christina office naked)

The last two weeks have been hell. I don't know how but my parents got my paychecks reduced to pay my debt they say I owe them. I don't even make enough to pay my rent which goes to my parents also since the purchased the apartment I live in. When my parents told me to seduce Christian, I started getting distant with Elliot. I told him I wanted to have an open relationship. He was heartbroken but he said he'd rather have me part time than not at all. I wanted an out incase Christian fell into my clutches than at least I can say I didn't cheat on Elliot.

Now I can't even ask Elliot if I can move in with him so I'm staying at a local women's shelter. I wish I didn't distant myself from him because now his parents treat me different and I know I can't ask them for a place to stay.

My mom didn't care when I told her I was couldn't pay rent, she just laughed and said my priorities weren't in the right place and I would be set financially if I got the job done. Honestly, they are letting their daughter sleep in a shelter because of their greed of wanting a wealthy son in law. Whatever... Once this is over I'm gonna cut my parents off completely. I just need to get my trust fund free of them and hope that Ana will forgive me.

I walk into Christians office with just a jacket on and hope he takes the bate. I need my money back. Please forgive me Ana.

"What do you need, Kate?" Perfect question to ask Grey.

"What I need is your cock inside me." I smirk and take off my coat revealing my nake body.

His face pales but only for a minutes before it turns red from rage

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? COVER YOUR BODY UP NOW!" I flinch from his yelling

Everything happens so fast and suddenly I am on the ground while Ana is screaming and punching me.

"You pick the wrong man to try and fuck." I was just about to respond but the voice of the person I hoped when never find out comes into the room

"What the fuck dude?" Elliot roars as he tried to pull Ana off me but she hit him in the balls and he slumps to the ground before Taylor pulls me to my feet.

As he is dragging me out of Christian office I see Ana pissed out faces comes towards me again and I flinch away from her but she grabs my hair again and drags me to the elevator. She add the last insult of a slap and the doors close. This is when I look down and realize I didn't have my jacket.

"FUCK" I say as the elevator door open to the lobby filled with people.

"What have I done?" I mutter to myself as I slam the close button. I need to talk to Ana.


	16. Chapter 16

Taylor POV

"This bitch is asking for another ass whooping" I sigh as Kate walks out of the elevator.

"Ms. Kavanagh you are not welcomed here. The only reason I allowed you up was to give you your jacket." I throw the jacket at her and lead her back towards the elevator.

" If I see you around Ana again I will ruin your life. You messed with the wrong family. Now get out." Just as the elevator dings I hear the boss...

"What the fuck, Taylor?"

"Shit" I mutter. I had hoped to get her out of her before anyone noticed she came back

CPOV

"What the fuck, Taylor?" I roars as Ana and I escort Elliot out of my office.

He was devastated when I told him what happened. As much as he acted like he was okay with having an open relationship with Kate he truly lived her and thought she was his future. After today I wouldn't be surprised if my brother went back to his man whore ways.

He apologized for grabbing Ana but he didn't get one in return for her nut punch. He did make her promise to never punch his manhood again but she laughed if off. He's lucky Ana got to him first. I was about to drop kick his ass for touching her but I figured he was in enough pain. I wouldn't be surprised if Kate's didn't have two black eyes. Ana isn't normally a violent person but damn that shit turned me on.

"Kate" I hear Ana whisper. Shit.. It took her almost 5 minutes to calm down and stop crying and now this bitch is back her.

"Why are you still here Katherine?" She has tears streaming down her face but I don't give a shit. This woman tried to ruin my marriage and she hurt my girl and my brother. She will rot in before I feel bad for her.

"I I need to sp speak to you guys. Please, I need to tell you the truth." I was about to say no but both Elliot and Ana beat me.

"How could you possibly explain showing up to my house naked trying to seduce my husband? Wait.. Did you set the whole meeting me up for lunch think up? OMG, you knew I wouldn't leave straight away and that gave you the extra time. Oh, bitch.. " I grab Ana's arm before she can reach Kate again. My little fighter is gonna finish the job she started earlier if Kate says the wrong words.

"Yes Kate, please explain telling me how much you love me just a few months ago but then trying to FUCK MY BROTHER!" Kate flinches

"I do love you so much, both of you." She points to Elliot and Ana both of whom scoff

"It's true. I've never been attracted to Christian and I would never plan to seduce my best friend's husband but I had to do it. They won't give me my trust fund and they've taken every penny I've got."

"Who are you talking about, Kate?" Ana ask

"My parents... They aren't really the people they portray themselves to be in public. My parents told me that if I didn't seduce Christian and steal him away from you then I would lose my trust fund and have to pay them back every cent I spent since I was 18. That comes to a whopping 2.5 million and I have to pay that back in 5 years. They are now having my paycheck reduced to pay my debt back. I only have a hundred left for food for the month afterwards. They kicked me out of the apartment since I couldn't pay and I just can't deal with being poor so I thought I could seduce him and you would forgive me once I explained they made me do it." In a matter of a second Kate is up against the wall with Ana's forearm against her neck

"Are you fucking kidding me? Instead of coming to me, Elliot, hell even Christian for help you decide to be a greedy little bitch and follow your parents blackmail attempt. My real question is what would you have done had I not showing up? I know without a doubt Christian wouldn't touch you, so my question is what was the plan?"

"I didn't think that far.." Kate says but I don't believe her

"You aren't that good of a liar."

"OWWWW, I can't breath" Kate whispers as Ana pushes harder into Kate's throat

"Tell me the fucking truth.. What was your plan?"

"I I knew you would be home soon since I didn't meet you at the dinner. I was gonna make you believe he slept with me. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I can replace friends but I can't replace my trust fund." Ana releases Kate with a thud and walks over to me.

"Ruin her life more than it already is." She whispers before kissing me and turning back to Kate

"Well you have officially lost me as a friend and I will make sure no one in our social circle trust you. Goodbye, Kate" Ana hugs Elliot before walking towards our bedroom

I walk up to Kate and hunch down so I'm face to face with her

"You are fired. Your office will be packed up drop off at the nearest woman shelter regardless if you reside there or not. I can make one promise you will never have a job that doesn't require "Do you want fries with that?" as a daily statement." I growl at her

"Yeah right, Grey. I can and will work with my pa..." She pales as she realizes how bad her life is truly screwed up

"You'll what? Work with mommy and daddy? Do you think they will want to work with someone that has single handedly destroyed their company?"

"Wwwwhat do you mean?" I smirk at her expression

"You see not only did you and your parents fuck with my love but you screw over my brother. There won't be a safe place for the three of you to hide that I won't find you. Prepare to experience the wrath of Christian Grey. Now get your disgusting ass off my floor and out of my apartment."

She rises and walks into the elevator but I stop her one last time

"Don't even think about going to the press. The whole interaction was record from you entering my apartment to right now, so don't think about starting false rumor. You don't want to piss me off more. Now leave" I nod to Taylor so he can have someone follow her. She is now a threat

"I'm sorry about this whole situation." Elliot says while looking down at the floor.

"Don't apologize for her. You are not responsible for her action. I hope you are okay with my destroying her and her parents. When I'm done with them they won't have a pot to piss in."

"Bro, I love her but she fuck with the wrong family and they need to learn." I pull him into a hug

"I'm gonna head home. Call me later, love ya." I sigh before walking into our bedroom and find Ana sitting on the floor looking through a photo album

"Whatcha looking at baby?" I sit next to her on the floor and see it's a album of her and Kate at NYU.

"We have been friends for over 4 years and her parents always treated me like a second daughter. I'm trying to figure out what was real and what was fake to them. I spent years spending vacations and summer breaks with the Kavanagh's. They never once treated me any different than Kate. I'm sorry that your brother was hurt because of my so called best friend." She starts crying into my neck and I just let her cry it out while rubbing her back.

" The Kavanagh will rue the day they fucked with our family. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I pick her up and lay us both down on the bed.

"Let's take a nap baby." She nods and within a few minutes her breathing evens out.

It's been two months since I started operation destroy the Kavanagh's and between me and my family the have be ostracized from everything on the West coast.

After Ana fell asleep I immediately called Ros and began the hostile takeover of anything that the Kavanagh's are associated with. The only exception was Ethan Kavanagh, he is the only person that won't feel my wrath.

I got Barney look into all their properties and he found out that Eamon is 4 months late on his house payment. So I quickly had my lawyers call the bank and make a deal. Ana is now the owner of Kate's childhood home. I told the bank to hold off on the eviction until I notify them. I wanted to hit them all at one time. I made sure that all business associated of theirs and mine were made aware that the Kavanagh's are persona non grata in the business world.

"Christian Fucking Grey, What the fuck is this about being evicted from my own?" I turn to see Eamon Kavanagh walking towards me and Taylor is automatically on alert.

"So you finally got the notice. That was suppose to go out last week, I guess you have a week longer than to get out."

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, Grey but you don't want to fuck with me. I'll ruin you with just one front page print. Don't test me." He sneers but I can't help bursting out laughing

"I shouldn't fuck with you? NO no no no.. You shouldn't fuck with my girl. You started this when you blackmailed your slut daughter into trying to seduce me. Trying to hurt Ana that was your first mistake. You second mistake was hurting my brother. Losing your house is just the beginning. I won't stop til you are sleeping on cardboard and begging for change. You fucked with the wrong family" I turn and walk towards my car but I hear Eamon screaming but I don't turn around.

" I will bring you to your knees, Grey." Is the last thing I hear him say as Taylor shuts my door.


	17. Chapter 17

APOV (This Chapter is darker near the end) TRIGGER WARNING

"I think I'm gonna dye my hair blonde, what do you guys think?" Mia says as we have a spa weekend. It's been nearly 5 months since Kate's drama. Between Grace and Mia blacklisting her in all social settings and Christian bankrupting Kavanagh Media but not before publishing a tell all story about Eamon secret family and Patricia's alcoholism and how they blackmail their own daughter to become a protitute. Christian also had Barney investigate their finances and it turns out Eamon and Patricia haven't fully paid their taxes in nearly 20 years. The IRS are now investigating them and any money that they had left is frozen until the case is over. We all now have two CPO's since Christian, Anderson and Taylor all believe since Eamon has nothing left to lose he will become desperate to hurt any Grey.

"I think you'd look amazing with blonde hair. What about you Candace?" Candace and Nathan have been going strong and are even talking about moving in together.

"I'm gonna just get a trim and maybe a few highlights. You?"

"I'm with you, just a trim and highlights."

"Let's get dinner before going home." Mia says and we head towards the Mile High Club but before I can get into my car I feel someone pull me back. When I turn around Sawyer and Blake are pinning Kate down on the ground.

"What do you want, Kate? Guys let her stand." She stands up but Sawyer doesn't take his arms off her.

"I need to warn you about my father's plan."

"What plan?" She shakes her head

"No, I'll tell you once we are somewhere safe." I call Christian and explain what's going on and he agrees to have her come to Grey House, so after my second CPO Blake handcuffs her hands he places her in his backseat while I jump into Sawyers car.

"I feel like this might be a setup. What do you think?" I ask Sawyer and he nods before pulling into Grey House. I see my man standing by the elevator with Taylor and Cooper waiting for us.

"Give me a minutes before bringing her okay?" He nods and I walk towards Christian and let him know that I think it's a setup and he agrees.

"Between Anderson and Taylor everyone is on high alert until further notice. Let's go up, baby" He waves at Sawyer and Blake to bring Kate and we make are way up.

It's been 15 minutes and Kate hasn't said one word.

"I'm tired of this. What the FUCK do you want? Tell me now or we'll have you for trespassing on GEH properties." I say and that gets her to talk

"You brought me here not the other way around. I will tell you wait my father is planning but for a price." She smirks at Christian

"How much do you want?"

"Who says it was money I wanted? Maybe it was a person I wanted." She laughs and it pissing me off more.

***DARK PORTION***

"Listen to me you crazy bitch, you will tell us what's going on or I will take away the only thing you have left." I sneer at her

"What could you possible take, huh? I'm broke, my family is broke and we are all living in a studio apartment. What the FUCK is there left to take from me?" She yells in my face

I hop onto the table right front of Kate and grab her chin.

"I hear you spread your legs to get that studio apartment but what would happen if that pretty little face wasn't so pretty? What would you do if all that" I circled her face before yanking her hair" just went poof?" She pales and tries to pull away from me.

"Sawyer, do you have a pocket knife?" He looks at me shocked but nods and pull out his knife.

"Thank you." I turn back to Kate " Now, what is your father planning to do to my family? You have until the count of three to open the flawless mouth of yours before I make a permanent flaw in that cheek of yours." I look her straight in the eyes making sure she knows I am 100 percent serious.

"1 2.. Kate Kate Kate, Why couldn't you just be smart? Now"

"Fine.. He is planning on breaking Zach Jenkins out of prison. My father somehow got in contact with Zach and they are planning on destroying the Grey family. He wants take everything you care about away." She looks at me with tears

"I wouldn't care if he didn't plan on hurting you, Ana. I read one of Zach's letters to my dad and he has all these plans to kidnap you and hurting you. No matter how much you hate me I will always love you as my sister." I get up and against my better judgment I hug Kate.

"You will always be like a sister to me but what you and your family are doing to my family is unforgivable. Thank you for telling me about the threat though." I whisper

"Kate" I hear Christian call her and I walk over to him.

"Since you came to us and warned us, I will open a bank account with a specific amount and I will help you get away from your family. The only way that will happen is if you sign a contract that you will never set foot back in Washington State unless I am notified first."

"Are you okay with that baby?" He whisper into my ear.

"You have no idea how happy I am about your deal." She was my best friend and my sister for four years.

"Why are you doing this?" Kate ask

"Look, I don't like you and honestly I never have but because of Ana I put up with you. Then you got my brother to fall in love with you and it takes a lot for him to love someone. So out of respect for Ana and Elliot and the fact that you came to us instead of letting Ana get hurt is the reasons why I am giving you this out but be warned if you hurt Ana again, I'll won't hesitate to make you disappear for good. " He glares at her and she nods and agrees to the money

"The other stipulation is that you can't contact your family except your brother ever again. We will be watching you and the minute I find out you contacted them I will pull every cent you have in any account and destroy the life you've created." Barney walks in with the contract and Kate automatically signs it and Cooper escort her out.

"From now on both Sawyer and Blake with be you close protection instead of one covert. I need both of you safe." He wraps his arms around my stomach resting his hands over our jellybean. That's right we found out about a week ago that I am 5 weeks pregnant. It was a shock but also the most amazing moment in our life. Our due date is June 15. We have such an amazing looking future but now we have to deal with the evil in our current life. I just hope we can get rid of the threat before anyone get hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

KPOV

I'm so grateful that Ana and Christian allowed my to escape my horrible family. What I didn't tell them was that my father threaten to kill me if I ever tried to warn Ana of their plan. He wanted to kill Ana and I just couldn't allow that to happen. I may be a greedy bitch but she was the only person who loved me for who I really was and I refused to stand by and let her get hurt. I love Ana like a sister and I wish I could go back in time and tell my parents off. Last month, I decided to write Ana a letter explaining everything that happened. I never expected a response but a week later I got one from her, now we write each other often. We are slowly becoming friends again.

Christian set me up in Charlotte, North Carolina. I was expecting more than 5 thousand dollars to be deposited into my account but I guess he could have left me on the street. Between my apartment deposit, furnishing the apartment and odds and ends items, I'm down to only a couple hundred. I live in a one bedroom apartment and as per the contract I have started therapy.

I got a job working at local bookstore. It wasn't the ideal job but once I met the owners, I couldn't ask for a better job. I love working at The Curious George Bookstore. Life has been going good these last two months and I honestly can't wait for Christmas to come. I have so many friends and I plan on having a Christmas party. I am slowly realizing money doesn't buy happiness and I hope that in the near future I can make all my wrong doings up to Ana and Elliot.

As I fold my clothes I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask with the chain still locked but the two masked men break down my door and soon I'm laying in a pool of blood.

"You never double cross family" Is last thing I hear before I drift into darkness.

CPOV

The last two months have been amazing. Ana's belly is started to become noticeable and we are gonna announce our future Grey at Christmas in two weeks.

Ana and Kate have been sending letters back and forth for the last two months. Ana is excited because she is getting her friend back but is also very cautious of it as well. She doesn't want to be screwed over again but she wants the Kate from NYU back. I know she loves being friends with my sister, Candace and Vicky but it's hard for her to stop loving Kate.

"Sir, the security on Ms. Kavanagh has hit his panic buttons." Shit

"Have you called the police in Charlotte?" He nods then his phone rings

"Taylor, What? How the fuck did this happen? Why did it take you a day to notify us? Okay, call me back."

"Sir, Yesterday evening someone took out Parker then attack Ms. Kavanagh. She is currently in critical condition. The person knocked out Parker and dump him in an empty field. That's why it took so long to it the panic alarm. The worst part is he didn't get a look at the suspects and they left a message. It said "The Grey's are next". I pale and grab my phone. Come on baby pick up.

"We are code red. I repeat this is not a drill we are code red. Everyone needs to be extra vigilant.." The most beautiful voice cuts Taylor order

"Hi baby, Whatcha doing?" Ana ask

"Where are you baby?" I need to remain calm so I don't stress out my babies.

"I'm about to get lunch with Mia we just got done Christmas shopping, and then I was going to come see my handsome husband. Why?"

"I don't want to scare you but can you and Mia come to my office. I will order you food to be delivered her, please baby?"

"Umm, Of course. We'll be there is 15 minutes. I love you."

"I love you both so much. I can't wait to see you." We hang up and I spent the next 15 minutes pacing my office while listening to Taylor yell orders into his phone.

"Mr. Grey, it seems that Mr. Jenkins had tried escaping during a prison riot but he and his accomplish were killed while trying to getaway at 4am this morning."

"Who was the accomplish?" I already know who it is but I need it confirmed

"Patricia Kavanagh was, sir. She was killed on impact when the car slammed into a light pole after the guards shot out the tires. When Mr. Jenkins tried to run from the crash vehicle the guards shot and killed him." I can't believe it..

"Are we 100 percent sure it's them?" He nods and just as I'm about to say something else my whole world opens the door.

"Baby" she jumps into my arms and give me the a sweet kiss.

"Are you okay? You sounded panicked on the phone?" Of course she always picks up on any change of emotion.

I sit her on the couch then turn to hug my sister.

"We have some good news but also some bad news. Which would you prefer first?" Ana picks bad news so I tell her about Kate and she burst into tears. I know their relationship is strained but she loves Kate.

"Now what's the good news?" I again tell her all we know and her look goes from sadness to fear.

"Where is Eamon? Could he be responsible for Kate's attack?" Fuck.. That never occurred to me but we can't rule it out.

"I'll have Taylor investigate it more." She nods and kisses my neck

Eamon Kavanagh is still a ghost in the wind. We've had our best guys looking for him for almost two weeks now. Kate woke up and said she believe one of her attackers was her father. Taylor found a plane ticket purchase under Ethan Kavanagh names from Seattle to Charlotte the day before Kate was attacked. I screamed at Taylor for not picking up on that fact but he said since we weren't watching Ethan Kavanagh movements it didn't show up on their radar. We also found out that Zach Jenkin's is Eamon Kavanagh son. That man really got around. He has three children with other woman while he was married to Patricia. Zach is only 3 months older than Ethan and then he has two daughters between the ages of 5-10.

We are still trying to figure out besides greed why Patricia was involved in the grand scheme of things. Our only assumption is that she didn't want to lose the "glory" of carrying the Kavanagh name once had. Ana thinks she is just crazy and believes everything Eamon says will happen. A knock on my office door brings me back to the here and now.

"Hey babe, I made us some baked mac and cheese for dinner." My angel smiles while sitting the bowl full of mac and cheese in front of me. I pull her onto my lap giving her a thank you kiss.

"I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow. Baby,I'm so sorry for working on Christmas Eve but I promise that I will be done in less than an hour, then I have a surprise for you." I say as I rub her stomach as she feeds me a fork full of the best mac and cheese ever.

"What kind of surpr.. Never mind you won't tell me anyway." She sticks her tongue out at me when I smirk at her. We have known each other most of our lives and she has just now learned I won't tell her what the "surprise" is.

"I need to blindfold you, baby." I say as we get into my car.

"Mmmm, someone kinky tonight." She says and tries hard not to blush. Ana and I have brought a little kink into our sex life. Nothing intense but we both enjoy it.

"Later.." I kiss her and we head towards my surprise.

I stop the car in front of decorated gate and turn to Ana.

"Surprise, baby" I say as I untie the blindfold

"What are we doing here?"

"Remember when I asked you to describe your dream house?" She nods" I found it, Merry Christmas!" She squeals and I enter the code for the gate.

"Who decorated everything?"

"I had a professional decorate the grounds the same as when we helped Ray decorate your house when we were 10. I found a picture at my parents house and I told him I wanted our house to look exactly like that. What do you think?"

"That was a great Christmas. I've always wanted my children to have a Christmas like that year. You have no idea how happy you've made me. Thank you so much." I nod and wipe her tears off her cheeks.

"Let's look inside" She nods

"Wow, this place is amazing. It's just like I described to you." I nod and pull her towards the living room where her second present is awaiting our arrival.

"OMG" She squeals when Taylor releases the 10 weeks old boxer puppy who runs directly towards Ana.

"She's 10 weeks old and they've been calling her Hope but if you want we can rename her." Ana shakes her head while snuggling the puppy into her chest

"No, Hope is perfect for her. Hi Hope, I have always wanted a puppy like you. I will love you so much. You are gonna have a friend when our baby is born next year and they will love you too." She is talking in baby talk and Hope is just staring at her like she understand every word.

We spend the next hour looking around the house and then I show her our bedroom. It has a four poster bed and the room is covered in red and yellow flowers along with tealight candles.

"Merry Christmas, baby. I thought we could stay here tonight." She nods and we make our way to the bed while I slowly undress he

"My my my Mrs. Grey, were you plan on seducing me tonight?" She smirks as she reveals her red nightie that she was hiding under her sweats.

"Maybe.. Plus, I need you to unwrap me.." She purrs as she turns around showing me the bow in the back of her nightie. I moan and start to kiss down her neck


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

"What's your plan for Valentine's Day?" Mia ask as we walk look around at baby clothes. I am now 22 weeks pregnant with our precious baby girl. We want to name her Phoebe Grace Grey. Phoebe was Ray's grandmother's name and she was amazing to me when I was a kid. She passed away when I was 11 but she always treated me with so much love. I always knew I wanted to name my daughter after her. We agree instantly on her middle name being Grace. I could not imagine having a better mother in law and she has always been an amazing mother to Christian so we wanted our daughter to carry two amazing women's names.

"This Valentine's Day is gonna be low key. Since we're going to New York to celebrate our wedding anniversary on Thursday, I just want to eat dinner and watch a movie while snuggling my hubby." In three days Christian and I will be married for a full year. We rented the same hotel room and I requested the roof top be decorated the same way again.

"That sounds nice. This is the first year I'll be single on V Day and I'm actually really excited about not having to dress up. I am gonna order a pizza while staying in my pajamas all day. Mom tried to get me to spend the day with her and dad but I was like ewww. Their PDA is disgusting on an average day the last thing I want is to spend a day meant for lovers with them." We laugh because Grace and Carrick still act like newlyweds after 35 years together. They are my couple goal.

"No luck with Luke?" She shakes her head and sits on the bench with a huff

"I was soooo sure he liked me but I didn't realize he was already in a long term relationship with someone. They've been together since High School. She lives in Portland while getting her Masters Degree in Psychology." Sometimes I forget that Sawyer is only 5 years older than me. He acts so much older than all of us and always keeps us in line.

"Awwww Mia, you will find the right person when the time is right. I promise the minute you stop looking the right person will arrive." She nods then drags me towards another baby store. By the time our baby arrives she will have at least two closets full of clothes. We have agreed that she can buy all the clothes she wants but not furniture. Dad is building Phoebe's crib with her name engraved into the side. Christian and I spend one weekend looking at baby furniture. We found an extra wide dresser that fits perfectly next to the double rocker that we also found.

"OMG, Ana look at this.." Mia squeals

"That is the cutest onesie ever." Mia hands me a onesie that says "My mommy made a wish and I came true!". We grab at least 10 different onesies. I found one for Christian that says "I really really really love my daddy!" I know he will love it and I plan on having that be the outfit we bring her home in.

I get home with just an hour to spare before Christian arrives so I rush around after putting the heart shape pizza in the oven to stay warm. After Christian left for his meeting this morning I made chocolate cheesecake tarts in the shape of hearts. I also grabbed two pints size Ben and Jerry's ice cream tubs in our favorite flavors and place them in the freezer.

After taking a shower, I slip on Knot Body Bow lingerie and take one last look before pulling my robe on and go check on the pizza. I look at the clock and see that Christian will be here any minute, so I turn the oven down low and make my way back to our bedroom. I toss around the red rose petals around the room and then light a few candles.

It's been about 5 minutes and I finally hear my sexy man open the door. Our eyes meet and the look of love in his eyes makes me catch my breath. I know he loves me but sometimes it still catches me off guard how much we are each others world.

"Damn baby. You are a sight for sore eyes." He smirks as I bite my lip watching him undress. He is the most beautiful man alive.

He kisses his way up my body from my ankles and placing loving kisses on belly the kissing me hard on the lips.

"I can't wait to unwrap you, baby." He kisses my lips before grabbing the end of the bow and untying the bow.

"Happy Valentine's Day to me!" He smirks before licking his way down to my core.

"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He thrust into me before I can come down from my orgasm

"I love you so much, baby. Thank you for giving me this life." We climax together

"That was so intense. If I wasn't hungry we would be going for round two" He laughs and helps me into my robe.

We eat our pizza and then I bring out the chocolate cheesecake I made. He squealed like a child when he saw them. My man loves him so chocolate. I almost made him a cake but I found an amazing recipe for this cheesecake.

After finishing our dinner we snuggle under a blanket and watch movies.

"We had the best time. I hope we can go to New York every year for our anniversary. We saw a broadway show and spent most of our time in the bedroom. If you know what I mean." I wiggle my eyebrows at Candace and Vicky as we eat lunch. Christian and I got back from New York a little over a week ago. The last few months have been amazing besides our baby being on the way, Nathan and Candace got engaged on last month. He ask Vicky and I for help on a unique way to propose that would also catch her completely by surprise. I thought that since he was an editor who loved books that it was be a neat idea to propose in a book. Nathan loved that idea and spent an entire month creating the book cover. The book cover was of a couple kissing and it's title was Soul Mate. When you opened the book the first few pages described their relationship and once you flipped the last page it revealed "Marry Me?" written above a diamond engagement ring. I actually cried when she showed us. She has it displayed on their coffee table at home.

Not everything has been good though. Eamon Kavanagh is on the loose. After he almost killed Kate, Christian had Taylor find Ethan and make sure he was okay. Apparently Ethan hadn't heard from either of his parents since the day he walked away from the family. He didn't even know his mother died until Taylor told him. We also told him what Eamon did to Kate. Ethan was upset about it but he said that when he left he told her to get away too but she didn't want to listen. He loves his sister but isn't interested in being a family anymore.

Elliot and I decided to meet up with Kate to clear the air with her. I started to see a therapist before Christmas. I wanted to get any underlying issues with my mother under control before we had our child. While having a session I mentioned I was writing my ex best friend and my therapist Dr. Pearl asked me why. I honestly had no idea why I was writing her except that she was such an important part of my life while I attended NYU. She was the first person after 2 years of hell at the hands of my mother and Gabriel that seem to really care about me. She became a sister to me and it's hard to not feel that connection with her even after what she did. Dr. Pearl believes I was so dependent on Kate's approval that it gonna take time for me to let our friendship go. She did advise me to not write her anymore and instead have a face to face sit down and hash out everything. Once that day is over to let our friendship go and both of us move on.

I told Christian and Elliot my plan to visit her and Elliot asked to come along so he could get stuff off his chest. In the end it was Ray and I along with all the Grey's that took a weekend and went to Charlotte. I was the first person to talk to her and it lasted about two hours before my dad came in and laid into her. When he and I left she was bawling like a baby. I hugged her and told her to have a nice life and then Elliot came in. Her face was went between shock, love and then sadness when she saw the look of hate in his eyes. It truly hurts to lose a friend that once meant so much to me but now that I have true girl friends it made me realize that she and I weren't really friends. I see it now but I am still thankful she was part of my NYU years.

"Sir, We've found Mr. Kavanagh." Taylor says as he rushes into Christians office.

"Give me five minutes." Christian says before looking at me " Baby, I need to talk to Taylor can you give me 15 minutes and then we can go to mom and dads?" I nod then kiss him before heading towards the living room and turning on the Golden Girls.


	20. Chapter 20

RECAP

"Sir, We've found Mr. Kavanagh." Taylor says as he rushes into Christians office.

"Give me five minutes and turn off the camera in here." Christian says before looking at me " Baby, I need to talk to Taylor can you give me 15 minutes and then we can go to mom and dads?" I nod then kiss him before heading towards the living room and turning on the Golden Girls DVD's I own.

CPOV

I watch my girl snuggle under a blanket on the couch and turn on a show she seems to love to watch. She keeps telling me that we are gonna have a Golden Girls marathon one weekend, so when she makes a Golden Girl joke I'll understand it.

"Mr. Grey" Taylor's voice brings me back to the here and now

"Where is that fucker?" I growl after shutting the door.

"Reynolds informed me that Mr. Kavanagh was spotted in the Chicago, Illinois at the house of one of his mistresses and his youngest daughter. He changed his look, he now has a shaved head and a beard, he's also gained about 20 pounds."

"Are we 100 percent sure it's him?"

"Yes, sir. One day while the house was empty Reynolds and his team installed listening devices throughout the house. We haven't had any hits until today. From what we've heard he is trying to work his way back into his mistress Hannah's and his daughters life. He is staying with her for now. I told Reynolds to keep 24 hour surveillance. What do you want to do, sir?"

"Have the jet ready in 2 hours. I need to talk to Ana but we will be leaving to visit Eamon." He nods

"Baby" She pauses her DVD and sits up.

"As you know we've found Eamon." She nods

"You want to confront him don't you?" My girl knows me

"Yes, I asked Taylor to have to Jet ready in 2 hours but if you want me to stay..."

"I can tell you need to do this. It will eat at you if you don't and I understand that. Just be careful and come back in one piece."

"We've still got 2 hours, let me show you how much I love you."

"Love me" I lift her and head towards our bedroom. After we've made love a second time Ana fell asleep. She only woke up for a few minutes to say she loves me and to be safe.

"Our team here has assured us that Eamon is alone. His mistress and daughter are at the mall right now." Reynolds says. No matter how much I hate him, I refuse to scar his child with seeing her father being dragged out of the house.

"On the count of three" Taylor whispers before counting down with his fingers. Soon the door is kicked in and Reynolds has a man on the ground. I crouch down and get in his face but soon I realize I am not looking at Eamon Kavanagh.

"Fuck, it's not him. GOD DAMMIT, Taylor. You said it was him." I roar

"Ana..." I gasp out. Taylor is immediately on his phone while I fumble with mine dropping it twice before my fingers work and I speed dial her number.

"Pick up dammit..." I think I might have a heart attack. Taylor is barking into his cell phone.

"They aren't answering and we are code red.. Get everybody on high alert." Taylor yells into the phone

" Mr. Grey, We need to get on the plane now. I have not been able to get a hold of Sawyer or Blake and 5 minutes ago Ana's panic alarm was triggered." I pale and have a hard time breathing. I wake up on my plane. Jesus, how long was I out for?

"Please tell me you've got in contact with one of them?" I plead with Taylor but he shakes his head and I grab the on board phone and try to reach Ana again but it just keeps ringing.

"Wait, can't we tap into the video feed at Escala?"

"Fuck... Barney, I need you to tap into Escala's video feed. Yes, from 3 pm on. Send me the email, asap." Taylor hangs up but soon dials again but I don't listen as I grab my phone to check on the rest of my family. After talking to my parents and Elliot I try to call Mia but she doesn't answer.

"Mia, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message. Please, stay with your security. Love you."

I notice Reynolds and his team sitting in the back of the plane trying to be invisible.

"How the fuck could you mistake that man for Eamon Kavanagh? They look absolutely nothing alike."

"Mr. Grey, that was not the man I identified as Eamon. I've never seen the man we took down before in my life. The only thing I can think is that when Hannah and their daughter left for the mall, Kavanagh was hiding in the car somehow. I have no idea how that man got in the house but I take complete responsibility for this screw up and once Ms. Steele is secured I will hand in my notice, if you'd prefer." I nod and walk away because right now I need all the help I can get if Eamon has Ana.

"Sir, we have to feed." I turn to see my apartment on the screen. It starts with me living 's pretty much Ana reading in the library or working on her book. At around 5:30 Mia arrives with Chinese and her and Ana start watching horror movies. It's funny watching them watch a horror movie because they are clinging to each other and every once in a while popcorn goes flying across the couch. I almost forget that

"Can we spend it up. I can't take the suspense." Taylor nods and we come to feed from two ours again and that when we see all hell as broken loose.

Eamon Kavanagh is standing in my living room with a gun pointing at my wife and sister while Sawyer is lying motionless beside them. Fuck Fuck Fuck.. This can't be happening.

"Where the fuck is Blake?" I scream at no one in particular but looking at Taylor but a voice causes me to snap my eyes back to the TV.

"Now that you got the bitch plus his spoiled ass sister, I want my money. I need to get as far away from Grey as possible." Blake Snider comes into the room pointing his gun at Mia.

"Shut the fuck up, Blake. You are gonna stay here until the job is done. I want Grey to come home to find his family destroyed just like he did to mine."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I scream. It never occurred to me that one of our own would be helping him. TSK TSK TSK... Blake Snider you fucked with the wrong man. I will kill you will my bare hands.


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

After Christian left I sent a text to Mia, asking if she wanted to have a sleepover tonight. Her response was instant and she agreed to bring food and we'd watch non stop horror movies around 5. I look at the clock and realize I have a few hours before she gets her so I head towards the library and get comfortable at my desk. I've read Wicked about a million times but it never gets old. My first year in New York, I saved up so I could go watch Wicked on Broadway. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I also have been writing a special book that only Christian and I know about.

"Ana, I'm gonna head out to meet my sister for dinner and a movie, do you need anything before I leave?" I look up to see Gail looking gorgeous in yellow ruffle top and blue jeans.

"Looking hot tonight, Gail." She blushes

"I'm good here. Mia should be here within 15 minutes, then we're gonna eat Chinese food while watching horror movies. I should warn you she is staying the night and may stay until Christian returns." She laughs before saying bye.

"I'm hhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Mia sings skipping into my library

"Thank god because I am starving. Let's get this sleepover started." I swing my arm over her shoulder and we walk towards the living room.

"Which one first?" I ask while we look through our selections.

"We should watch The Purge since it's less gory while we're eating. Then we'll just pick at random. We've got all night." We get comfortable on the couch with our food and some snacks just in case and watch the movie.

"Okay, I need to go to the restroom and get a refill then we can watch P2. The pysco stalker is HOT.." She fans herself then runs towards bathroom.

I realize it's been a good 20 minutes since Mia went to the bathroom so I go in search of her and I'm shocked at what I see in the hallway.

"Oh my God" The words are out of my mouth before I realize it. Sawyer and Mia pull apart. She blushes while he stand at attention looking sheepish

"Ana... I mean Ms. Steele, I.."

"Oh shut it, Luke. What the fuck are you doing? You have a girlfriend or has that slipped your mind?" I scream at him.

"We broke up.. She met someone "better" or so she said." He says sadly and now I feel like shit.

"If she couldn't see the amazing man you are, she doesn't deserve you." I say

"Mia, can you give us a few minutes?" She nods before walking past squeezing my hand and smiling bright. I turn to make sure she's out of hearing range.

"Ok, I'm truly am sorry that she broke up with you but I need to know what's going on with you and Mia? She can not be your rebound because that girl has been crazy about you since you started working here.. Plus if you break her heart you'll have three pissed off Grey men and they are dangerous when fucked with." I may be over stepping our friendship but I need to protect my sister in law.

"I've known I had feeling for Mia for a long time but with me and Sherry being together I didn't act on them and I tried very hard to make her think I wanted nothing to do with her. Sherry and I were together for almost 8 years and sometimes it just easier to stay with someone and be content. I can't say I've been happy in my relationship for nearly 2 years but I did love her." I nod

"Dad said that's what happen with my mom. He was content because he had me in his life but he hadn't been happy with my Carla since I was 5. Sometimes you have to sacrifice content to find happiness. Just don't break her heart." We talk for a few more minutes before Mia's screams have us running towards the living room.

"Well well well, Mrs. Christian Grey..." Sawyer grabs my arm and pushes me behind him before trying to get Mia but Eamon points a gun at her.

"Take one more step towards her and I will put a bullet through her heart. You aren't in charge anymore security boy."

"Don't worry, Blake's here too, so he should be taken down any secon..." He stops speaking while looking past me and shaking his head.

"Ohhh, poor lukey boy... You actually think I'm gonna help you? Well guess again." He walks past us

"The apartment is secure, sir. The only person that may be arriving is the annoying maid but she won't be back for hours and when she returns I'll take good care of her." Blake tells Eamon and the disgusting smirk that appears on his face makes my skin crawl

"Tie them up. You three better get comfortable because it's gonna be a long night." Mia and I are tied next to each other while Sawyer is a little further away. Eamon and Blake seem to be having a heated talk so I take chance to talk to Luke.

"Luke, I thought they had a confirmed ID that the man in Chicago was Eamon? I don't understand how he's here if they were watching him?"

"I don't know what's going on. The last time I talked to Taylor they were about to enter the house but I haven't had any contact s..." All of a sudden a fist makes contact with Luke's face and he is out like a light.

"Let's just say Grey has more enemies than he realizes. I may or may not have found someone who hates Grey more than I do." Eamon starts to laugh

"ugh" Mia and I jump from the sound of Luke groaning. He looks up at us and then towards the evil duo who are once again arguing. I can see the moment he gets an idea.

"You guys okay?" We both nod before asking if he's okay.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna try something and I need you for you both to promise me that you'll run for the elevator, no matter what you see or hear. You get out... Promise me" He pleads with us and we both nod.

I see that he almost has is rope untied from around his wrist. He puts his finger over his mouth, telling us to keep quiet then stands up slowly before making a move in their direction.

"On the count of three, I'm gonna try to stand then I'll help you up. Do not make a sound." Mia nods as I try to stand up, it takes me three tries but I get on my feet. I look to see that Luke is still stalking towards Eamon and Blake who seem to engrosses in their conversation to notice his presence. As I bend down to help Mia up I hear something that stops me in my tracks.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LLLLUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE..." Mia screams as we turn to watch him fall to the ground and Blake still pointing his gun in his direction.

"You should have listened to me but now you'll die knowing you couldn't protect your charge or Grey's slutty sister." Blake whisper yells while bending down in Luke's face.

"Now that you got the bitch plus his spoiled ass sister, I want my money. I need to get as far away from Grey as possible." Blake yells at Eamon as he walks back into the living room.

"Your work isn't done til I say so.. So shut your mouth and step in line before you suffer the same fate as pretty boy over there." Eamon says with a menacing smile.

It's been over an hour since twiddle dee and twiddle dumb shot Luke and I am terrified that he's dead and now Gail should be arriving anytime now.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Piss in your pants for all I care." Blake yells in my face

"Say it don't spray it, fuck face..." I yell back while wiping his spit off my face. He goes to say something else but is cut off but Eamon.

"Let her go, it's not like she can go anywhere. You said you found all their mobile devices, correct?" Blake nods before helping me to my feet and removing the rope from my wrist.

"Ummm, Can I take Mia with me, please?" I plead with them. I can't leave her alone with these to asshats.

"Whatever. Just get the fuck on with it." I lift Mia and pull her towards the master. "Stupid bitches" I hear Eamon mutter before I run with Mia into my bedroom and quietly lock the door.

"Go in the bathroom and keep quiet, I'll be right there." I tell her before running into my closet and grabbing the emergency backup Christian and I agreed on. I grab a few pillows and blankets throwing them into the bathroom before grabbing a chair and walking into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Take this and get into the bathtub." I hand Mia the pillows and blanket I brought before turning back to the door and placing the back of the chair under the door knob.

"Okay, we still need to talk quietly but I attached the Master Lock on the bedroom door, they might get in here but it will take a lot of force. I activated the panic alarm in my closet. The police and other security should be here soon, plus" I hold up the secret prepaid cell phone we purchased

"Hello"

"Gail, it's Ana. Don't come back to the apartment. Eamon is here. Stay away."

"Oh God, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I need to call Christian. I just wanted to call and make sure you didn't come back."

"I'll just go home with my sister. Be careful." We hang up and I speed dial a number I know by heart.

"Baby.." I calm just by the sound of his voice

"Eamon is here. He and Blake are in this together, he also said he is using an enemy of yours." I warn him

"I know, Ana. Barney was able to tap into our video feed and we were watching it before the plane landed. Are you guys okay? Where are you?"

"Luke was shot and I'm not sure if he'll make it because it seems like it been hours since he was shot. Mia, Phoebe and I are all doing okay. We are barricaded in the bathroom with our emergency back up plans. Please tell me you'll be here soon?" I plead with him

"Ana, I've called the police and they should already be at Escala. Baby, we are..."

"You stupid bitches, when I get through this door I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that you won't know what century you live in." Eamon yells and I can hear them kicking the bedroom door. I am praying the Master Lock steel rod locking system holds up.

"Christian please hurry." Mia says while we hunker together in the bathtub.

"Baby, the police are talking to us about trying to get into the apartment. Are they still banging on the door?"

"Yeah. Wait.. They are expecting Gail to come home. Is there a female officer that could dress normally put with a vest on come up the service elevator pretending to be Gail?" I hear him talking to the police

"Baby, they have someone in mind it's gonna be a few more minutes but we will get you guys out safely. I love you guys."

"Just be careful. We all love you too." I hang up

"We're getting out of here, Mia. The police are gonna save us." I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince me or her.

"FUCK... I hurt my leg. I'm gonna make those bitches pay." They've broken through the bedroom door and I fear it will only be a minute before they get through the bathroom door.

"Mia, I need you to get into the shower stall. Do not make noise unless you hear me or Christian calling your name. Promise me that you will protect yourself?" She nods then grabs the baseball bat I retrieved from my closet and hides against the far wall of the shower.

"It's okay, baby girl. Mama loves you and will never let anything happen to you, I promise." Phoebe kicks me letting me know she's heard me.

"Ana, if you open this door I promise to make your death less painful but if I have to break it down then..." He stops speaking to me but I can hear him speaking to Blake.

"Oh goodie, now we'll have Taylor's bitch too. Go welcome her to hell." He laughs

"Did you hear that? You're about to have company so stop being such a bad hostess and welcome her." He scream before starting to kick at the door again. My phone starts to vibrate and I automatically know it's my man.

"Baby, he's outside the bathroom door. I want you to know that I love you so much. You have made my life worth living." I start to cry when I see the door starting to crack.

"Don't talk like that. Baby, you are gonna be..."

BANG BANG BANG

CPOV

BANG BANG BANG

"AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA.. Baby, please talk to me." I plead with her but she isn't answering me.

"Please don't do take them away from me. I know I'm not the best person but please don't take my wife, baby and sister away as punishment." I say while staring at the phone willing it to ring my girls name.

"Sir" I jump at the sound of Taylor's voice

"They got them, sir. They are sending up the paramedics." I don't even let finish before I start running towards the lobby and slamming the elevator button.

"Come the fuck oooonnnn" I roar as it seems to take forever to open. As I enter so do the paramedics and we all ride together. The elevator dings and I let the medics out first and then I run towards the living room.

"Where is my family?" I yell looking around but I don't see them anywhere and I start to panic

"Mr. Grey, your family is this way." The female officer informs me and I practically run her over to find my family.

Walking into my bedroom I find a white sheet covering a body and it stops me short.

"Mr. Kavanagh was confirmed dead, sir." She says before my mind can run away with me.

"Where?" She points towards the bathroom

"Ana?" I whisper yell as I walk into the bathroom. I find my wife and sister being comforted by an officer. Ana looks up at me and runs into my arms.

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." We say in unison and I give her a heart stopping kiss before lowering myself to my baby girl who I can feel kicking .

"I love you so much, baby girl." I kiss Ana's belly before looking up at Ana and saying

"I love you."

"We love you too" I kiss her one last time before we both walk over to Mia. She is rocking back and forth so I kneel down in front of her.

"Mimi" Her head shots up and she jumps into me causing us both to fall flat on the floor. Ana snuggles into both of us and we all just cry.


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

It's been a month since Ana and Mia were attacked. Neither of them were physically harmed but emotionally speaking they are both a wreck. My mother recommended Dr. John Flynn as a therapist and they have both gone together and alone to see him. He seems to be helping a lot. Sawyer was in the hospital for nearly two weeks recovery from his injuries. He was so upset that he couldn't protect my family that when he was released from the hospital he gave his resignation but Ana and I asked him not to go. She feels comfortable with him and that's what I want right now for her.

It took Ana nearly three weeks to confide in me about what happen with Eamon in our room. She ask me to accompany her to Flynn's office and what she told me was horrible. After Kavanagh broke down the bathroom door he tried to charge Ana but Mia came out of the bathroom and hit him hard in the face with her baseball bat. It took him off balance but only for a second and then he raised his gun at Mia's head, Ana took the distraction and shot Eamon in the chest. He went down on his legs but still aimed his gun at Ana. Before he could get a shot out he was taken down by the female officer Bridgette. She and Eamon struggled with his gun and he was shot again in the chest. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

I'm thankful that Ray and Taylor thought of having a backup emergency plan that only the four of us knew about. Ray purchased the gun, baseball bat and Master Lock and brought it to our apartment one weekend in a suitcase. Taylor requested extra panic alarms to hide throughout the apartment. We went to great lengths to make sure very few people knew about them and in the end it saves the people I loves lives.

Blake was taken into custody but I was able to "speak" to him before they escorted him out of my apartment. Let's just say he needed to go to the hospital after I was done with him. He is facing 3 charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, and blackmail.

It turns out that Eamon threatened to kill his mistresses and their daughter if she didn't help him get away. The man in her house was her brother in law that lives next door. Apparently Hannah and her daughter usually visit them daily but hadn't in a few days so they got worried and he went to check on them. While he was looking around that's when we found him. Taylor explained what happen and after a few thousand he agreed to not press charges for the attack he suffered. Hannah was arrest for aiding and abetting Eamon and she plead guilty. She is now serving 4 years in prison. She would have gotten less time but since he held three people hostage and was an accomplish to an attempted murder of Sawyer she got 4 years.

The 3rd person involved in this messed up plan was Carla's ex husband Gabriel. Apparently he saw our pictures walking by a newsstand and decided to get Ana again. After Blake confessed everything and name Gabriel as the third person he was found within two days. The running side of the whole story was that Gabriel was pissed that Eamon tried to hurt Ana. His whole plan was for Eamon to kidnap Ana and bring her to him not hold her hostage.

Two weeks after Gabriel was brought to Seattle to face his charges Blake was found dead in his cell. They never found out who the killer was. Gabriel is spending life in prison without parole and Taylor has someone on the inside watching him in case something happens.

"I'm not sure if I can ever watch horror movies again but maybe we can have a romcom marathon tonight." Ana's voice brings me out of my thoughts. We have been staying at my parents house since the kidnapping, my mom insisted we stay with them. My mom was overprotective of us kids before but after what happened she has been clingy especially with Ana and Mia. I suggested that we all go away for a weekend to relax and forget about what happened. We're leaving tomorrow for a few weeks in Bainbridge Island. We found a house with 5 bedrooms 6 baths as well as a guest house and an apartment over the garage with a combined 5 bedrooms that is perfect for our family. With Ana being a little over 7 months pregnant neither of us felt comfortable traveling to far away from Dr. Mackenzie. Miranda Mackenzie has been friends with my mom for at least 20 years and she has been an amazing OBGY to Ana. She instantly made us feel comfortable and answer every question no matter how silly it was.

"Hey guys, What's the plan tonight?" They both jump and scream. I kick myself for not making more noise before walking into the room. They are still very jumpy and I make a note to be louder when walking at least until they feel safer. I walk over and kiss Ana while rubbing her belly. Phoebe is kicking like crazy. I guess I scared her too. I hug Mia and we start to walk down stairs towards the media room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys." They nods before grabbing a movie and I go make some popcorn. We end up watching The Prince and Me, Pretty Woman and The Holiday before my girl falls asleep.

"Hey handsome, Do you want to rub some lotion on my backside?" I look up from my book and see Ana smirking at me. She knows I can't turn down an opportunity to rub on her body, no matter how innocent it might be.

"Just the back? What if I want to rub your front?" I smirk when she blushed as I rub up my erection up against her.

3 weeks later

We returned from Bainbridge a few days ago. It was a great vacation but I'm glad to be back. Ana and I are going to look at the finish product of our house. While we were away the decorator finished everything. We made a few changed and it pushed our move in date back then the attack happened so we haven't really been at the house. We love staying at my parents house but it's getting close to Ana's due date and we both really want to bring her to our completed house. The house only needed

"You are so active this morning. You must be excited to eat French Toast, baby girl." I wake up to Ana talking and at first I wasn't sure who she was talking to but looking at her rubbing her belly and smiling while our girl kicks in response it amazing.

"Good morning to both my girls." I kiss Ana and the lips before pulling her shirt up and kissing her belly. I get a swift kick in response and it takes be back to the first time I felt her kick. Jesus, I cried like a baby.

**FLASHBACK**

Ana has been feeling Phoebe move for weeks now but I still haven't felt her. Ana says she is always more active when I'm around but she still won't kick for daddy. Ana is now working on a baby book and has been 'running' ideas by Phoebe. She says if Phoebe kicks she likes the idea and if she's calm it's a nope to that idea.

"Where, oh where, has my mama gone? Is she under the table? Under the bed? " I walk into the living room as Ana reads some of her future book.

"I see you like that, baby girl." She giggles but she see's my movement and turns smiling the most beautiful smile.

"Hey daddy, do you wanna feel your daughter moving?" I nod while speed walking to here. She lifts her shirt and place my mom on her stomach.

"Holy shit.. Is that her?" I ask after feeling an intense kick to my palm.

"Yep, that's our strong girl saying hello to her daddy. It's amazing right?" All I can do is nod while tears pour down my face. This is by far one of the best moments of my life.

**END FLASHBACK**

"How's the book coming?"

"Oh, I finished the first one, but I already started a second one. Our baby girl has given me so much inspiration. I'm not sure if I want to publish these or keep them for only our children. What do you think?"

"Already thinking about our next baby, Mrs. Grey? I like it.. Book wise I am on board with whatever you want to do. I know our baby will love them." I kiss her before grabbing our plates and take them to the table.

Ana is only a few days from her due date. We have everything set up and ready for our angels arrival. I took off work last week and told Ros that I won't be back in the office unless an emergency happened for at least 6 months. I still plan on working from my home office but I appointed Ros Interim CEO and she will have control of deals under 20 million. I want to focus on my new family but I still need some control over my company.

Our house is perfect for us. We have 4 acres with beautiful trees and we are also on the water. Our bedroom is painted a light gray with white furniture. We have a bench under the bay window for reading. The master bedroom also has two walk in closet that which was one of the add ons. We took one of the bedrooms and turn it into her closet. My favorite decoration is the portraits above the bed. We have a few of our original wedding, vow renewal and honeymoon. We also have a collage of Ana and I with her growing belly, it was a gift from Mia. Each month after we announced our baby she has taken unposed picture of us. I'm not gonna lie, I cried a little. It amazing to see the difference in print of how your baby has grown.

Phoebe's room is similar in color as ours except she has pink stripes and her name is painted about her crib. Ray did an amazing job with the crib. Looking at it from the side it looks like a normal crib but when you look at each end he engraved something special.

On one side it says, Phoebe Grace Grey "We Made A Wish & You Came True"

"Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart." Winnie the Pooh

Ana grew up loving Winnie the Pooh and I love the fact that our baby girl's crib has a piece of her mom's heart. Ana decided to not have a baby shower but instead ask everyone to donate to charities for children. I look over at Ana as she rubs her stomach. I smile thinking about the love these two ladies bring out of me. They are my world and I can't wait to see finally see our baby.

"Oh gggggggggggggoooooooooooooddddddddddddd" I jump at Ana screaming

"Baby, what's going on? Is it time?" She nods and I can't help but smile. This is it.

"Our baby is coming. I love you so much." I walk her to one of the guest bedroom that is downstairs and help her take a shower and change into a dress. Since she's gotten further along in her pregnancy we decided to stay downstairs. We finally make it to the hospital.

"This is it baby. We'll finally get to see our girl." I whisper and kiss her as we wait for the doctor to arrive.

Quotes are from Winnie the Pooh.


	23. Epilogue

Just an FYI: How Phoebe talks isn't gonna be how adults talk. I tried to spell it how I believe a 3 year old would say it.

Also, has been messing up for over a week and I have updated this story at least 5 times during that week. They haven't sent out any notifications of updates so if you haven't read chapter 20 please read that first and work your way up to this chapter. Thank you guys for reading!

3 years later

CPOV

"Mee see babies too?" 3 year old Phoebe ask as she looks at her 2 day old siblings.

The last three years have been nothing but amazing. Ana was only in labor with Phoebe for only 4 hours. Cutting my baby girl's umbilical cord was one of the best moments of my life. She was the perfect mini Ana except she has my grey eyes. I always get in trouble because whenever she ask for anything I give in. All it takes is her to give me puppy dog eyes and I melt.

She was so excited to become a big sister to her twin brothers Teddy and Chris. Our boys were born 2 days ago and their birth wasn't as smooth as their sisters. Ana was rushed into an emergency C section when she wasn't dilating and the boys heart rate dropped. It was horrible and I'm so glad Dr. Mackenzie was there with us because she kept both Ana and I as calm as possible.

I look down at Phoebe sitting on the bed with her mama while she holding Teddy and Ana holds Chris. We have 5lb Theodore Raymond Grey and 5lb 5 ounce Christopher Matthew Grey whom is 3 minutes older than his brother Teddy.

I promoted Ros as acting CEO while I took the President position. I wanted to spend time with my family and being at the office for at nearly 13 hours a day wasn't cutting it. I almost missed Phoebe's first step. Ana called me telling me that she seems to be motivated to take her first step on her own and I hauled ass home. I literally got through the door and into the living room as she let go of the table and took her step. That was the moment I realized I didn't want to work so much.

The next day I called all department head and my lawyers along with Ros and step out of the CEO position. I still work a few hours a day but I focus on my family. We have more than enough money and it's not worth missing my kids special moments. Honestly it was the best decision because we were able to take trips and just celebrate being a family.

Ana has published three books and they all became best sellers. She wrote two children's books and the sequel to 'Incomplete' which is named 'Finding Love'. With the popularity of her books we spent almost 7 months on Ana's book tour only 4 of which was promotional. We purchased a tour bus and had it fixed up to fit our family and security. Phoebe was a little over a year old when we left on Ana's book tour and she loved being on the bus. We spent almost a month planning out our trip so we could see landmarks and spend time in specific cities we loved. We ended up buying a house in Aspen, Colorado when we spent a week there. It was beautiful and we decided to get a small cabin just for our little family to come back and spend quality time together.

Speaking of family Mia and Sawyer got married last year. They are enjoying the honeymoon phase and it's wonderful seeing my sister happy and in love. I was not very happy at first that they were dating but that's only because I walked in on them kissing while he was in the hospital. Let's just say I was almost kicked out for being loud. Mia has bounced back and fourth with what she wants to do with her life. When Ana is on her book tour Mia is her assistant, which Mia excels at and loves doing it. While she isn't on tour Mia helps my mom at her office. She mentioned wanting to go to school for business to start her own event planning business. I will support my sister with whatever she wants to do.

Elliot has been dating a supermodel Nicole Finch. They meet in New York at one of Ana's stops and have been together over a year. He is very much in love with her and I think he might be moving to New York to be with her full time. I'll be sad to see him move but it's nice that my brother found love after being played for a fool by Kate.

Candace and Nathan got married 6 months after getting engaged. They know have a 2 year old named Madison. She and Phoebe are thick as thieves and together can create havoc on me and Nathan. Candace and Ana like to take weekend girl trips and leave us with the girls. The first time they did that I called my mom at least 30 times the first hour. She ended staying at my house the whole weekend just so she could rest between phone calls.

"Aren't they handsome?" Ana's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Theys boys, me no like boys, mama. Mes wants sisser." Phoebe whines causing Ana to laugh but coughs to cover it up.

"Madi's a girl so it's only fair that Teddy and Chris are boys." I explain and she just shakes her head says "No".

"Mama, you gibs me sisser" She gives Ana her signature puppy dog eyes and pout.

"How about we invite Mado over next weekend for a sleepover."

"YES!" Phoebe squeals causing Teddy to cry. I pick him up and look at my own mini me. Teddy only has Ana's nose and pouty lips while Chris has her eyes and nose, all the rest is all me. Mom brought a picture of me when I was just born and I my sons look just like me. It's amazing that Ana and I created these three perfect babies.

"Whatcha thinking about, daddy?" Ana says in a baby voice

"Just the fact that with you my life has become complete. I can't thank you enough for loving me enough to give me this life. You guys are everything to me." I kiss her as we lay back on the bed and watch our girl and boys both start to fall asleep.

I look down at the woman that has given me everything I cherish in my life sleeping. She is my happily ever after and I can't wait to see what life will bring us.

THE END!

Thank you guys for reading and leaving wonderful reviews.

I am starting another story soon, so be on the lookout!


End file.
